Pleading to the Stars
by Pencil-Drawn-Hearts
Summary: Lucille Calvert lived an average life… for a fuchsbau. She was your average high school science teacher... until she met Detective Nick Burkhardt. Ignoring her blissful world, she is thrown deeper into the Wesen world than she ever thought she could imagine. How can she possibly hope to have a normal life now? Slow burn! Nick/OC Rated T for now, possible M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Grimm fanfic. This is a Nick Burkhardt/OC fanfic. Starts in the first season, essentially Danse Macabre.

I don't own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

Comments and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

Lucille Calvert got the call from the high school principal, Mrs. Jessup, just as she was pulling out her driveway at 6:45 A.M. The school was cancelled because of a current homicide that the police were investigating at the high school.

The murder was everywhere! On the radio stations, news channels, even on social media already and it only happened about 10 hours before. The only thing that Lucille truly knew, though, was that the music director, Dr. Lawson, was killed in his car while sitting in the high school parking lot. She was casually warned that the detectives working the case might stop by to question her.

Sure enough, three hours later, her doorbell rang. Lucille's dog, Tod, started loudly. Despite his bravado, he never once moved from his comfortable dog bed that was placed by the fireplace in her living room.

Lucille opened the door cautiously, "Good morning."

She analyzed the two men that were standing on her porch. They both had their detective badges dangling from their necks. They didn't even bother hiding the fact that they had loaded Glock handguns hooked onto their hips.

"Good morning. My name is Detective Burkhardt. This is my partner, Detective Griffin. Are you Lucille Calvert?" She nodded in confirmation while taking in the man that introduced himself and his partner. He was very attractive, needless to say. He was about 5'10" to 6', brown hair, and blue eyes that could get a girl into so much trouble. "We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your whereabouts last night."

Lucille nodded and stepped back, allowing the two detectives inside her house. "What can I do for you, Detectives?"

The second detective, Detective Griffin, spoke this time, "We just need to confirm where you were last night between the time of 8 P.M. and midnight."

Lucille bit her lip as she sat down on the loveseat that served as her sofa. She motioned for them to comfortable too. "I believe I was at the school till about 8:30 last night. The night shift janitor kicked me out of my classroom so he could get it cleaned for today."

"Did you notice anything unusual?" Detective Burkhardt asked casually.

The caramel haired woman shook her head, "No. I mean there were a couple cars in the parking lot still but nothing that was out of the ordinary."

The two detectives glanced at each other gaging each other's reaction to the informal interrogation.

"What did you do after you left the high school?" Detective Griffin continued the questioning.

"I came home," Lucille answered. "I know that's not exactly an alibi in itself but my neighbor, Mrs. Soltanov, came over around 9:30 to drop off some of my mail. The mailman sometimes mixes up our addresses."

Detective Burkhardt nodded in satisfaction, "And she would confirm that?"

"I would hope," Lucille commented.

"If you can think of anything else," Detective Burkhardt handed her his business card, "please don't hesitate to call."

"Of course!" Lucille stood up, inspecting the card. Detective Nicholas Burkhardt, Robbery/Homicide Detective, 503-555-0191. "If I think of anything else, I'll give you a call, Detective Burkhardt."

Lucille started toward the kitchen to put the Detective's business card on her fridge, in clear view.

Almost like an afterthought, Detective Griffin spoke up. "Do you happen to know anything about Geiger Pest Control?"

Lucille burrowed her eyebrows in thought, "I don't. I'm assuming that's relevant to Dr. Lawson's murder?"

"It's just a potential lead," Detective Griffin clarified.

"I do know of one student, Roddy Geiger. He was suspended a few days ago but I don't know if he is in any relation to Geiger Pest Control," Lucille answered after a moment.

Honestly, she liked Roddy. He was a good kid but just had quick temper. Like her, he was a Wesen. She felt an instant connection with the teenager when she first found out he was a Wesen. She saw him woge multiple times while he was getting teased by the other kids at the high school.

"Thank you for your time," Detective Burkhardt said with a grateful smile on his lips. "You have been a lot of help."

Lucille huffed a little, "I wouldn't say I was _a lot_ of help."

"More help than you know," Detective Griffin said, almost with an appreciative smile on his face.

She escorted the two detectives to her front door. "If you have any more questions, you know where I live," Lucille smiled at the two detectives. "Detective Burkhardt, I assure you, if I think of anything else, I'll give you a call."

The attractive detective nodded in response.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Calvert," Detective Griffin said.

Lucille watched the two detectives walk to their police issued Dodge Charger. She couldn't help but feel like she just started something bad.

* * *

Lucille turned on the morning news as she started her day.

The female news reporter's voice floated into the kitchen where Lucille had started making her coffee, "Last night, four arrests were made in relation to the murder of Dr. Lawson, the Music Director at Jefferson High School."

Lucille glanced up at the TV. On the screen where four familiar faces: Carter Brimley, Trey Harrison, Marvin Thompson, and Sarah Jessup.

"Brimley, Harrison, and Thompson are facing possible 25 years," the news reporter finished. "And now onto the weather."

Lucille stood in a half-stunned stupor as she watched the four faces of some of her students disappear off of the TV. She would have never expected any of them to be involved in something as bad as this.

A few seconds later, her cell phone started ringing. Lucille glanced down at the screen of her iPhone. _Rosalee._ "Hello?"

"Did you see the news this morning?" Rosalee's voice floated through the earpiece without any hesitation.

"Yea, I did…" Lucille paused for a moment.

"I just saw online. Did you know them?" Rosalee asked, cautiously. It was no secret that teacher's viewed their students as their own kids sometimes. Lucille was no expectation to the rule.

"Yea…" Lucille said. She could hear the crack in her voice already. The four that were arrested weren't the best kids in the world but they were still _her_ students. _Her_ kids.

"Will you be okay?" Rosalee almost whispered.

"I just feel like a failed them," Lucille muttered as she poured her coffee into her mug.

"You didn't! Those kids are old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. You are not responsible for their actions, Lu," Rosalee reasoned with her.

"Sis, you don't get it." Lucille fought back, defensively. "I taught all four of them for four years! I'm not their mother, obviously. I just feel like I should have done something… Been a better role model for them. Talked to them. Just I should have done _something_!"

"There is nothing you could have done, Lu," Rosalee continued her reasoning. "Everyone makes stupid mistakes. You know that. And it's their mistakes, not your's."

"I guess…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, okay?"

Lucille nodded, even though she knew that her sister wouldn't be able to see her.

"Call me on your lunch break?" Rosalee asked. "I want to make sure you're going to be okay today."

"I was planning on having lunch with Freddie today."

"Okay…" Rosalee said, satisfied that at least someone in the family would be there for her. "Call me tonight then."

"I will," Lucille answered. "Hey, I go get ready for work."

"Alright."

"I'll talk to you tonight, Sis."

"Till tonight!"

"Love you, Rosalee," Lucille smiled, her day a little brighter now that she heard her sister's voice.

"Love you, too, Lucille. Have a good day?"

"I will!" Lucille hung up the phone.

She was bound and determined to have a good day, even after the horrific news that she just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This chapter takes place roughly three months after the first one. The episode is Island of Dreams. Of course, Lucille will be deeply involved in this one because of (SPOILERS if you haven't actually watched the TV show!) Freddie's death and Rosalee moving to Portland.

Shoutout to those that favorited and followed my story! I really appreciate it! Thank you to **chelsnichole12** and **nessa29** for reviewing! Please don't be shy! I really enjoy the comments and constructive criticism!

Happy reading!

 **Chapter Two (Part One)**

 _Three Months Later_

"Don't forget to review over Chapter Thirteen in your textbooks!" Lucille called out as her AP Science students filed out of her classroom after the third period.

"Ms. Calvert?"

Lucille looked up from her desk to see Mrs. Jessup standing at her door. She knew something was wrong. Mrs. Jessup didn't make classroom calls for nothing.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked, wearily.

"There are two detectives here for you," the principal answered her. That just confirmed Lucille's suspicions.

Lucille glanced at the students that were filing into her classroom for the next period. "I'll be right with them."

Mrs. Jessup nodded, "They'll be waiting in the hallway."

Lucille nodded in acknowledgement.

The bell rang, signaling that the class period was to start. Lucille looked up her students. "Please turn to Chapter Five in your Chem books. Please review the first two sections and complete the questionnaire at the end. I'll be right back."

Instantly, one of her students raised their hands, "Do we have to do the essay questions?"

"No, Marcus. Just the 10 questions at the end of the each section," Lucille answered.

She left the room after she confirmed that her students were reading the chapter. Out in the hallway were the same two detectives that were in her home a few months ago.

"Detective Burkhardt, Detective… Griffin? What can I do for you?" she asked as she closed the classroom door, hoping for a little privacy in the hallway.

"Ms. Calvert…" Detective Griffin began. "Someone broke into your brother's shop this morning…"

Lucille shifted her weight from one foot to other. She could feel her heart beat quicken and her stomach was churning. She must have had a horrible look on her face because took a step back looking at the ground, unable to continue what he had started to tell her. Whatever it was, it had to be bad.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Calvert," Detective Burkhardt continued for his partner. His face, as gorgeous as it was, was somber. "Your brother was murdered during the break in this morning."

Lucille felt her knees buckle as her stomach dropped. Tears started flowing from her eyes. Her breath hitched in her chest. "Freddie?" She couldn't believe that her brother was dead. "What happened? How?" Lucille was unaware of the fact that she had woged into her fox form.

Detective Burkhardt, eyes a slightly widened in surprised, stepped forward a pulled the frantic woman into a comforting hug, "I don't think that would be best to know that kind of information at this point in time."

Lucille nodded against his chest, hiding her face.

It took her a few moments to realize something crucial. She pulled away from Detective Burkhardt, barely registering the tear stain on the detective jacket. "Rosalee!"

"We had to notify her your sister first. She was listed as Freddie's next-of-kin," Detective Griffin said. "She driving down from Seattle as we speak."

She glanced up at Detective Burkhardt to verify this. What she saw though was surprise that was still in his eyes. That's when she realized that he could see _her._ She instantly released her woge and returned to her human form.

In that same moment, Detective Burkhardt realized he had been caught… _Again_.

"Your sister should be here within two hours," Detective Griffin continued, not noticing the two exchange bewildered looks at each other.

"Do you have someone to cover you for the rest of the day?" Detective Burkhardt asked, quickly recovering from the initial shock of her woge.

"I'll ask Mrs. Jessup to cover till the get someone to sub for me," Lucille said, trying to wipe the tears that were still flowing from her eyes.

The two detectives followed Lucille through the school to the main office. Mrs. Jessup was standing by secretary's desk, expecting her.

"Should I watch your class?" she asked, politely.

Lucille nodded. She tried her best to fight off a new wave of tears but she was losing the battle against her emotions.

"Come here," Mrs. Jessup said, pulling the fuchsbau into another hug.

Lucille was a little surprised by the principal's warmness towards her. Normally, the woman was, quite frankly, a bitch. Lucille was just grateful for the woman's comfort.

"You may have as much time as you need," Mrs. Jessup said, rubbing the younger woman's back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jessup." Lucille pulled away and faced the two detectives. "Do you mind if I grab my purse and jacket? I have to explain to the class what is going on."

"Of course, take your time," Detective Burkhardt said. Lucille could see the pity in his eyes.

Lucille nodded.

The two teachers left the office, leaving the two detectives standing by the main doors. Lucille walked down the hallway, Mrs. Jessup walking beside her. She was still in a state of shock and disbelief.

Her brother was dead. Gone. Murdered in fact. She had just spoke to him on the phone that morning while she was driving to the high school.

 _"_ _We still having lunch today?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Freddie. I'll be over around one again."_

 _"_ _See you then! Love you, Luce!"_

 _"_ _Love you too."_

Lucille dabbed a few more tears that escaped before she opened the door of her classroom, interrupting the student's conversations with each other. She didn't doubt that they overheard what was being said in the hallway a few minutes ago.

"Kids…" Lucille said, not looking at them. She couldn't look at them in this state. "I have to leave for a family emergency. Mrs. Jessup is going to be taking over for the remainder of the class." She grabbed her jacket from the back off of her office chair and her purse from the locked drawer in her desk.

The class went into an uproar. It died down a few moments later after the students realized that no amount of protesting will stop her inevitable departure.

"Is everything okay, Ms. C?" one of her students asked.

Lucille couldn't pinpoint which one asked the question but she chose to ignore it. "I don't think it has to be said that you should all be on your best behavior."

"I got it from here, Lucille," Mrs. Jessup said quietly. "Take as long as you need."

"Thank you, Elaine," Lucille almost whispered as she past the principal. She exited the classroom. Once in the hallway, she allowed the tears to flow freely.

Inside her purse, her phone rang. She fished it out and saw Rosalee's name at the top of her iPhone's screen.

"Rosalee," she answered, not refraining the sadness in her voice.

"Lucille," Rosalee answered, the same sadness in her voice.

"I can't believe he is gone," Lucille cried. She slipped to the floor, curling her knees to her chest.

"It's going to be okay," Rosalee tried to sound confident but the sadness in her voice wasn't reassuring.

"Where are you?" Lucille asked. She needed her sister, desperately.

"I'm about an hour and a half away. I'm right outside of Castle Rock," Rosalee answered quickly. She needed her sister just as badly as Lucille did. "Are you going to the shop?"

"I don't know where I'm going," Lucille answered. "The Portland PD just notified me."

There was silence on the end.

Lucille continued, "I asked what happened… They didn't tell me anything more than the fact that he was murdered this morning…"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's probably best that we don't know what happened," Rosalee spoke. It was evident that she was crying as well.

"I know, Sis…" Lucille said, more tears falling at the sound of Rosalee's heartbroken voice. "I just spoke with him this morning. We were planning on having lunch together again."

"Luce…" Rosalee said sadly. "You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known anything was going to happen."

"I know…" Lucille wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Rose, I got to go. I'm still at the school. I need to leave before the next period bell or else everyone is gonna see the mess I am."

"I'm sure you are a beautiful mess, though," Rosalee tried to comfort her from 60 miles away.

Lucille half-heartedly chuckled at her sister's words, "I love you, Rosalee."

"I love you, too, Lucille."

"I'll see you soon, I guess…"

"I'll be there in a flash," Rosalee confirmed. Lucille could hear the small smile in Rosalee's voice. Lucille couldn't help but smile herself because of it. Despite the distance, her sister had shone just a little bit of light through the darkness of the day.

Lucille hung up the phone. She started blankly at the lockers across from her for a moment.

"You ready?" Detective Burkhardt spoke up from a few feet away.

Lucille jumped at his voice. She didn't even realize he standing there till he spoke. ' _Am I that out of it?_ ' She quickly recovered and nodded. "Can you help me up?"

Detective Burkhardt smiled at her, "Sure." He held out his hand for her to grab.

"So… A grimm, huh?" Lucille spoke as they walked down the hallway. One the outside she was calm but on the inside her instincts were screaming at her to run as far as way as she could. The three feet between would have to suffice for now though.

"… Yea…" he answered, hesitantly. "Fuchsbau?"

Lucille glanced at him but nodded in response

"Like your brother, right?"

Lucille sniffed at the mention of her brother, "…Yes…"

The conversation dropped when they approached the main doors of the school.

"Everything okay?" Detective Griffin asked.

"As okay as the situation can be," Lucille answered. She had stopped crying for the moment. Speaking with her sister always made her just a little bit happier. She turned to Detective Burkhardt, "Is it alright if I go to the Spice Shop?"

Detective Burkhardt looked at Detective Griffin, "I think finished investigating the scene. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to go inside as long as one of us is with you." He turned back to her. "I have to run to the station for an hour or two but I will be back at the shop afterward. If you want to stop in, you can."

Lucille nodded at him, "Thank you, Detectives,"

"We'll do our best to catch whoever did this," Detective Griffin said.

The three of them walked out of high school. Lucille split from the group as she walked toward the employee lot, where her car was parked. The two detectives had already started driving away when she unlocked her car.

* * *

It had to have been one of the longest drives of her life. This morning, Lucille hadn't expected to make this drive from her house but there she was… driving to her brother's spice shop. Instead of meeting up with him for lunch, she was going there to mourn and plan his funeral.

She parked the car in front and gazed at the shop door. It hadn't hit her that until she had parked the car that this was where her brother's final moments were. He lived and breathed for the spice shop. And in the end, this was where is final moments were.

She slowly exited the car. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and slung it over her shoulder. She stopped short of the door, trying to gather her nerves.

"Lucille?" Rosalee voice came from behind her.

"Rosalee," Lucille turned around grateful that her sister was finally in Portland. "Thank God you're here." She embraced her sister.

The younger woman barely even noticed that Detective Burkhardt was standing a few feet behind them. As they embraced, the detective had left them to go inside the shop, giving them a moment of privacy.

"I don't think I would have been able to go inside if you weren't here," Rosalee whispered in her ear.

Lucille nodded in agreement as the tears started falling from her eyes again. It had become apparent that there was no stopping the tears today. She wasn't ashamed.

"You ready?" Rosalee asked, pulling away to look at her face.

Lucille nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "As I'll ever be."

Rosalee turned the knob on the front door, pausing a moment to gain her composure. Lucille couldn't blame her. She needed a moment too before they ventured into their brother's shop.

Quietly, the two walked into the shop. Lucille's eyes instantly dropped to the floor. On the multiple oriental rugs were patches of blood… Freddie's blood.

She had realized she had started mewing quietly until Rosalee gave her a side hug, "We're gonna be okay." She rubbed Lucille's arm. "We'll make it through this together."

Lucille nodded, trying to wipe the tears from her face, "I know we will."

She knelt down and gazed at the blood, mourning for the loss of her older brother. She felt herself woge as she mourned. Rosalee knelt down beside her, also wogeing into her fox-like state.

Detective Burkhardt coughed a little to let his presence be known to the two fuchsbaus. Rosalee spun around, frightened that she woged in front of someone.

"You're a fuchsbau, too?" the detective questioned.

Rosalee backed away from him. Her fox-face faded back to her human one.

"Rosalee," Lucille spoke. She had already woged back to her human form. "It's okay."

"He's a Grimm! How can you say it's okay?"

"I won't hurt you," Detective Burkhardt answered. "I didn't murder your brother. I'm just here to him."

Lucille nodded in agreement, "If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it already." Even though she didn't trust the Grimm entirely, she was certain that he wasn't going to behead them in the Spice Shop.

Rosalee glanced at her sister before nodding.

"Do you know anything about what your brother did here?" the detective asked. Of course, he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to question the two sisters about what they knew about their older brother.

"He sold tea, spices, and herbs," Rosalee answered. There was irritation in her voice which made Rosalee wonder if the detective had already asked the question once before.

Lucille didn't answer. She knew her brother wasn't an angel but he wasn't a bad person either.

"What do you know of Gallenblase?" Detective Burkhardt asked.

The two sisters glanced at each other.

"It's human gall bladder," the detective through out, hoping it would help if it were in English.

"We know what it is," Lucille answered him. Her voice was quiet. This conversation didn't feel right, especially since this was where Freddie's life had ended. She didn't want the memory of him ruined because of some of his misjudgments.

"Did you know he was dealing?" the man looked at her.

"No," Rosalee answered. Lucille shook her head in unison.

"He was being supplied by Geiers. I shut him down a couple weeks ago," Detective Burkhardt revealed.

"Are they the ones that killed him?" Rosalee asked, anxiously.

"I don't know," the detective spoke again. "I was hoping that maybe you knew of anything else."

Detective Burkhardt fished out another business card for them.

Lucille didn't have the heart to tell him that she had his number memorized. She had stared at the first business card he gave her three months ago every morning before she went to work. She never removed it from the fridge after arrests of the four students that murdered Dr. Lawson.

"Call me if you find anything," he spoke. "Or need anything."

"If you find anything?" Lucille glanced up at him.

"I'll give you a call," he finished for her.

"You're not at all what I expected," Rosalee spoke as she stared at her sister's hands. Lucille was casually tracing the edges of the Detective's card.

"I'm just trying to help," the Detective said before leaving the shop, leaving the two sisters to their devices.

After a moment or two of silence, Lucille stood up. "Well, I guess, we better start inventorying… Who knows what else is down there."

Rosalee nodded before following her sister down into the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This is Part Two of the episode, Island of Dreams.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three (Part Two)**

The two fuchsbau dove deep into the inventory supplies in the basement. Lucille was tackling the shelves on the right side, while Rosalee tackled the shelves left. They didn't speak a word, just enjoying each other's presence while they worked.

After a couple of hours of working through the supplies, Rosalee sighed setting down her inventory sheet. "I'm going to clean upstairs a bit."

Lucille nodded at her, "I'll be fine down here."

After a few blissful minutes of privacy, Lucille heard a knock on the front door. Knowing that Rosalee was upstairs to answer, she wasn't too concerned about it.

"Another partner?" Rosalee's voice floated through the shop.

Lucille glanced up at the doorway, leading to the upper floor. ' _Is Detective Burkhardt back?'_

"Sort of," the detective answered her. "This is Monroe. Monroe, Rosalee Calvert."

"I knew your brother," a new, district voice flowed through the shop. "I'm sorry."

"We need to get in the basement," the Detective said.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Rosalee asked, still a little off putted by the detective being a Grimm.

"No, just a little follow up," he answered. Lucille could almost hear the reassuring smile on his face.

Rosalee must have allowed them in because a few moments later, the Detective was walking down the steps. Behind him was a much taller, huskier man. He was fit and rugged, with brown hair that curled around his ears and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to pierce a person's soul.

"Ms. Calvert! This is Monroe," the detective introduced. "Monroe, Lucille Calvert."

"You knew my brother?" Lucille asked, looking at the man named Monroe.

"Yea, I'm sorry for your loss."

Lucille nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, Detective, if you're going to check through everything, you might as well start on those boxes over there," Lucille said, pointing her pen to the shelves that her and Rosalee handed dove into yet.

"You don't have to call me Detective all the time," he said as he walked over to the boxes on the far wall across from her. "You can call me Nick."

Lucille glanced up at him for a moment, "Then stop calling me Ms. Calvert. I'm not in my classroom. My name is Lucille."

Everyone started getting to work, looking through boxes and jars on shelves. It didn't take long before Nick spoke up, "Okay, this box was opened." He rummaged through the box more before Monroe walked over to him.

"I can't be for certain but it looks a lot like Jay," Monroe said, holding the jar up to the light to get a better look at it.

"Jay?" Nick asked. He never heard of it. It didn't surprise Lucille either because it was typically poisonous to humans.

"Derived from the wold, Jaycene," Monroe began to explain.

"It's a type of mold," Lucille answered. "It's lethal to humans. To Wesen though it is a very effective painkiller."

"Yea," Monroe picked up the rest of the explanation. "Those who use it recreationally call it 'Jay.' It's like Meth mixed with rat poison and helium. Highly addictive. It's terrible for your liver, and well, your brain." Monroe handed the jar back to Nick. "Then again if some of the people had a brain, they wouldn't be using it."

Rosalee walked down the stairs at the moment, "Find anything?"

Lucille glanced up at Rosalee.

Before she could ask anything, Nick did. "Do you know if your brother was selling Jay?"

Rosalee instantly clammed up at the question. Lucille couldn't blame her either. After everything that happened between her sister and the rest of the family, it wasn't surprising of her reaction. "Even if he was it wasn't illegal."

"She's right," Monroe stated. "That's why you have never heard of it."

"I need to know everything in this basement that a Wesen would kill for," Nick stated firmly.

"Already on it," Lucille piped up from where she was standing. "I've been at since you left this afternoon."

Nick nodded at her before started up the steps. Monroe started to follow him.

"You said you know our brother," Rosalee said, grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" Monroe confirmed, a little confused by the situation at hand.

There was only one way to know for sure if Monroe _actually_ knew their brother. Rosalee woged in front him. Her fox face overtaking her human one. Lucille was always envious of Rosalee's form. She looked beautiful in her Wesen form.

Monroe woged in response.

"Hold up!" Lucille nearly shouted. "A blutbad and a Grimm… working together?" She was staring at the Grimm standing on the stairs. Clearly he was little shocked at what was happening.

The two Wesen woged back into their human forms again.

"It's… uh… It's a little complicated,"Monroe stated.

"I see that," Rosalee released him, allowing to follow his Grimm companion.

"We'll let you know if we find anything," Lucille spoke to Nick.

He nodded in acknowledgment.

The two men left the shop, leaving the sisters by themselves.

* * *

"Do you like him?" Rosalee asked, never looking up from the box that was inventorying.

"Like who?" Lucille asked.

"Monroe," Rosalee threw the name out casually.

Lucille laughed at her, "No!"

"So you like the cop then…" Rosalee confirmed. "The Grimm."

Lucille laughed at her, "I don't even know him!"

Rosalee was quick to pick up on the fact that her sister didn't deny the statement. "But you want too," Rosalee stated with a smirk on her lips.

At that moment, there was a crash upstairs. The two fuchsbau froze in their spots before senses kicked in and the ran for cover.

Lucille smelled them before she saw them. They were definitely skalengecks. From her hiding spot she could see them rushing down the stairs in a wild frenzy. Both were dark haired thugs. They definitely looked like they were from the wrong side of the tracks.

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard a cellphone ringing from the spot that her sister was hiding. The two skalengecks froze in their spots, after realizing that it wasn't one of theirs'.

' _Shit, shit, shit!_ ' Lucille thought. She didn't have any escape routes from where she was at. The only way that should get out was going by the two skalengecks.

It didn't take long for them to find Rosalee though. Lucille knew that she had to get over there to help her sister.

"God damn it," she muttered as she heard Rosalee start screaming.

Lucille ran out of her hiding spot. Rushing over to the one skalengeck, she throw her body into him, sending him crashing into the shelves and onto the floor. She continued to run up the stairs where Rosalee was having issues with the second skalengeck. He had his grubby hand around her ankle. She saw was Rosalee take out her box cutter and stab him in his hand.

"Come on! Hurry!" Lucille shouted, grabbing Rosalee's hand and running toward the doors.

Rosalee locked the basement doors, hoping that it would give her and Lucille enough time to get away. "This way!"

* * *

Lucille paced around Freddie's house as she waited for Nick to answer his phone.

"Nick!" she shouted as he answered it after the second ring.

"Lucille?" he answered a little confused and shocked at her voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Two guys broke into the shop," Lucille stated.

"Are you okay?" That was his first question before he followed up with "Where are you now?"

"We're at Freddie's house now." Lucille decided to ignore the first question. She figured it would be obvious that they were okay. That's why she called Nick instead of 911.

"Are you safe there?" Nick continued his questioning.

"I believe so."

"Do you think you can identify the men that did this?"

"If we saw them again, yes, definitely," she said.

"I'll have an officer be right over to bring you to precinct," Nick stated.

Lucille hung up the phone. "Nick will be over with someone to pick us up. He thinks we can identify the skalengecks that broke into the shop."

Rosalee sat there smirking at her, "You do like him!" She knew her sister well enough to know the small signs. Like the fact that her sister didn't even bother taking out the business card that the detective had presented her that afternoon. As soon as they entered Freddie's apartment, she was already dialing the number that she had apparently memorized.

Lucille rolled her eyes, "I do not. I just want to help him with the investigation."

Rosalee just gave her a look.

* * *

A hour later, the two sisters were sitting at Nick's desk in the Portland Police Station.

"That's them," Rosalee identified. She glanced around the room nervously. "How do you do this?"

"I just put the descriptions in the computer and an algorithm -" Nick started to answer.

"She means how can you be a Grimm and work for the police at the same time," Lucille rephrased in a hushed voice.

"They don't know, do they?" It was more of a statement than a question. Rosalee sat there looking at Nick, already knowing the answer.

"No," Nick simply answered.

"It must be hard," Lucille muttered as she gazed at the two familiar faces on the computer screen.

Nick ignored her comment. "I'm going to put a uni on you till we have find these guys. Will you be staying at your brother's?"

Lucille glanced at her sister, "She can stay with me at my house. Those guys have no idea where I live."

"I would like your Wesen friend instead," Rosalee stated firmly. "I would like someone that I have something in common with."

Lucille stared at her sister. ' _And she was giving me a hard time about Nick!_ '

"I can see what I can do," Nick stated. "You still live at 1022 SW Westwood Dr?"

Lucille nodded in response. Rosalee seemed impressed that the detective knew her address my heart, just as Lucille had known his number.

"Okay, I'll have someone over there as soon as I can, okay?" Nick stated.

The two women nodded at him before leaving the precinct. They climbed into Lucille's car and started heading to her house.

"You wanna tell me why you requested Monroe to be our guardian for the night?" Lucille asked as she pulled onto Pacific Highway West.

"You honestly think that a police uniform would stand a chance against two skalengecks?" Rosalee asked, making a very good point. "Besides a blutbad should be able to smell them from a mile away."

Lucille nodded in recognition, "So, it's not because you think he's an attractive man or anything like that."

Rosalee glared at her younger sister from the corner of her eyes, "No… Well, yes, he's an attractive man -"

Lucille smirked, "Knew it!"

"BUT that doesn't mean I like him," Rosalee finished.

"Yet."

"That's not funny," Rosalee stated.

The car ride was silent from then on as Lucille exited off of Pacific onto SW Capitol Highway. It was a peaceful drive after she turned onto SW Cheltanham Court. The trees became denser the closer she got to her house.

"I don't think I've ever been to your house," Rosalee murmured.

"You haven't," Lucille commented. "We always met over at either Freddie's apartment or drove to Seattle to see you."

Rosalee glanced over at her sister, "Why is that?"

"I like my space," Lucille answered.

"You always did like having a place that you could call your's," Rosalee said with a reminiscing smile.

Lucille slowed down when she approached her house, 1022 SW Westwood Dr. It was a beautiful home. The main house was built into the side of a hill with the garage underneath. From the garage, you entered the kitchen but with the open layout you could easily look to the left and gaze out the bay windows in the living room.

Her dog, Tod, ran over to the garage door. He greeted Lucille happily before he noticed Rosalee. He growled lightly at her but decided that she wasn't a threat to him or Lucille. He slowly retreated to his dog bed that was in the corner of the living room.

"Jesus, Luce," Rosalee said as they walked into the house.

It was modern but still had some of her fuchsbau heritage mixed in with it. Lucille hung her coat next to the garage door on the hooks to her right hand side and set her car keys on the small island in the center of the kitchen.

"Welcome to mi casa," she said. "This the kitchen, over there is the dining nook. That's the living room on your right." She pointed not even moving from her spot. "Bedrooms are over here," Rosalee followed Lucille as she walked through the living room and pointed down a hallway. "Your's will be on the left, the same side as the bathroom. Mine is across the hall on the right. You don't have to worry about sharing the bathroom because I have my own."

"How did you manage to find this?" Rosalee glanced around the house, clearly impressed by her little sister's choice of house.

"I had a really good realtor," Lucille commented. "You hungry? Thirsty?"

Just as Lucille was about to grab something from the fridge for her sister, her door bell rang. Tod started barking, aggressively. Once again, he quieted down quickly, his bravado slowly fading.

"Rose, I have pork chops here. Can you heat the stove for me while I answer the door?" Lucille asked as she pulled the two pork chops out of the fridge. She had planned on having them for supper but she wasn't expecting to have guests over tonight.

"Of course!"

Lucille walked through the living room and instead of going down the hall to the bedrooms, so turned right and went down a three steps into a very cramped foyer. Lucille could see Monroe's big frame through the stained glass of her front door.

"G'evening, Monroe," Lucille said, opening the door wide enough for the blutbad to enter.

Tod stood at the top of the steps, once again barking. Lucille quickly quieted him down with glare and a stern finger point.

"Hey…" Monroe said, clearly uncomfortable by the situation. "It's Lucille, right?"

"Glad you remembered my name," Lucille commented. She escorted the blutbad through into the living room. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Monroe said, taking off his jacket and laying it nicely on one of the cream colored chairs in her living room.

"I hope you don't mind the couch tonight," Rosalee stated. "Lucille only has two rooms here."

"I don't mind at all," Monroe said politely even though Lucille knew better than that. "Do you know who broke into the shop?"

"Two skalengecks," Rosalee commented. "I'm sure you can smell them a mile away."

Monroe made a disgusted face when Rosalee mentioned skalengecks.

"Hey, Monroe, are you hungry?" Lucille called from the kitchen as she took over the pork chops.

"No, thank you, I already ate at home," he said. "I probably won't have anything anyway, I turned vegetarian a while back."

Lucille's eyebrows shot up a little at the comment. She only ever heard about Weider Wesens, but she never actually met one. "Interesting," she murmured to herself.

About twenty minutes later, she and Rosalee were dining on pork chops and instant mashed potatoes. ' _The Life of a High School Teacher_.' Rosalee and Monroe were immersed in conversation. Lucille didn't mind, she just sat there and listened as the two talked about everything under the sun it seemed.

"Hey, Rosalee," Lucille cut in momentarily. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Monroe, if you need any more blankets, there are more in the closet over there." She pointed to the storage closet next to the hallway.

"Night, Luce," Rosalee smiled at her.

"Good night, Rose." Lucille leaned over to hug her sister. "Night, Monroe." She gave a small wave as she started down the hallway to her bedroom.

It only took her a few minutes to actually fall asleep even though the day had been one of the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This is the last installment of the episode, Island of Dreams. Reminder, this is a Nick Burkhardt/OC fanfic, not a Monroe/OC fanfic. I know it may seem differently but this is a slow burn! It will eventually get to Nick and Lucille!

Another big thanks to **nessa29** , **chelsnichole12** , **Lily Rozewood** , **rin-s666** , **Kamenrider1234** , and **lobalunallena** for favoriting Pleading to the Stars! Your support keeps me going!

Comments and Constructive criticism are welcome!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter Four (Part Three)**

Lucille wake up a little later than what she normally would on a weekday. Tod was snoring loudly at the end of her bed. She remembered the previous days events. She breathed in a ragged breath at the thought that her brother was dead.

"Nick! Rosalee is saying that she is going to the shop today!" Monroe's voice filled the usually peaceful silence.

Lucille couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister's stubbornness. From what she understood, Rosalee wanted to get everything packed up as soon as she could and bury Freddie just as fast.

"No, no! I'm still at Lucille's with Rosalee," Monroe must have been talking to Nick on his cellphone.

Lucille sighed as she got out of her cozy bed and started walking down the hallway. Tod followed her lazily. She didn't even bother changing out of her pajamas. It was her house. If she wanted to walk around in a spaghetti strap shirt and boy shorts, she could!

"Rosalee, before you go, you need to at least eat breakfast," Lucille commented as she walked into the kitchen.

Monroe shot her a look.

"You ain't gonna stop her," Lucille commented. "You may be a blutbad but that doesn't mean shit with Rosalee."

She started pressing some Kona coffee beans.

"You making coffee?" Rosalee walked into the kitchen, fully dressed already. She glanced at her sister. "And will you please put some clothes on?"

"It's my house, I can do what I want," Lucille stated flatly as she started brewing the freshly crushed beans. "Want some?"

"Yes, please."

Lucille grabbed three coffee mugs from the cabinet. She poured coffee into her mug and added a nice amount of creamer into her's. She handed her sister her mug, "Creamer and sugar are over there."

"Thanks, Luce."

Lucille walked into the living room where Monroe was standing. He had finished the phone conversation with Nick. He was now folding the blankets on the couch.

"I have coffee," she stated as she handed him his mug. "Creamer and sugar are in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Monroe accepted the mug.

Lucille nodded, "You better like it, I pressed it myself. I hate the already pressed stuff. It doesn't taste as rich as pressed."

"Agreed!"

"I'm gonna get ready," Lucille stated as she walked out of the living room down the hall to her bedroom.

She quickly got dressed into a pair of black leggings and white long sleeved shirt. She threw a grey button sweater over top with a grey and red scarf. She then grabbed her brown leather boots to complete her outfit.

"Ready?" Lucille asked as she walked back out into the kitchen.

"Yea," Rosalee said. "I refuse to sit around when I could be doing something helpful today."

Lucille nodded in understanding at her sister, "Meeting us over at the spice shop?" She directed her question at Monroe.

"Yea," he answer putting his mug in the sink. "I'm following you?"

Lucille shrugged, "That's up to you if you want to take your own car or if you want to travel with us."

"I'll opt with my own car," Monroe said, eyeing the red in her scarf.

Lucille glanced down and gave Monroe a look, "Really? It's literally 1/10 of my out!"

"Rather not take any chances."

"Fair enough," Lucille stated. She put on her peacoat and grabbed her keys from the counter. "Guess we'll see you there."

The two fuchsbaus climbed into Lucille's car, which was parked in the garage. Lucille pulled out and started her way to the Pacific Highway. She knew the route by heart but this time she had to be careful because of the yellow bug that was following her.

"You really going back to Seattle?" Lucille asked her older sister.

Rosalee looked over her sister, "Yea… You want me to stay?"

Lucille just shrugged, "I'm just so used to having one of you around, you know?"

"I don't think I could stay," Rosalee said sadly. "Especially with Freddie's shop."

"I don't think it would be a bad idea to keep it open," Lucille tried to reason. "I mean that's what he would have wanted, right? I know you tried the apothecary before… But Freddie left the shop to you… Not me, Not DeEtta. You."

"Yes. But that also means it is my decision to keep it own or to shut it down," Rosalee stated firmly. It seemed that her mind was already made up.

"Just promise me you'll think about it," Lucille requested. "Wouldn't it be nice to be near me anyway? Your favorite sister?"

Rosalee stayed quiet as Lucille pulled onto NW Couch Street and then turned on to NW 2nd Avenue.

Lucille parked her car. A few moments later, the yellow bug pulled in the open spot behind her.

"Nick said he's going to send an officer over later on to check on us," Monroe stated as he got out of the car. "I thought it best to tell you when we got here instead of over at the house."

Lucille nodded. She didn't mind at all. She liked the fact that the detective was taking extra precautions with her and her sister. Especially since they were still so involved with the spice shop.

The three Wesen walked into the shop. Lucille glanced around the room, making sure that nothing else was disturbed since the night before. She hated the fact that she had to walk in here now and be on her toes.

"Nothing's missing," Rosalee stated, a little distain in her voice.

Lucille nodded, "I'm gonna continue inventorying downstairs. Will you be okay up here?"

Rosalee nodded at her, "Yea, I'm gonna start inventorying the shelves up here, if you don't mind."

"Have fun!" Lucille shouted as she walked the stairs into the basement. Memories of the night previous flooded her mind. She found the best way to get over something was to face it head on.

She had almost finished the two whole shelves, when she heard the door bell twinkle. ' _Must be the other officer_.' She heard Rosalee and Monroe speaking with whoever it was before there was loud thump.

"Everyone okay?" Lucille shouted from the basement.

No one answered her. Instead, she heard Monroe frantically calling Nick and Rosalee demanding that the officer be placed on the check out counter.

Lucille rushed upstairs and nearly screamed when she saw the officer. He was unconscious and massive blisters were forming all over his face and assumably the rest of his body.

"What the hell happened?" Lucille shouted. As she dropped her clipboard and rushed over.

"Lucille, I need you to mix these!" Rosalee shoved a small bowl in her hands. "And be quick!"

Lucille started stirring the ingredients while Rosalee rushed around to find a small brush. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a treatment to his symptoms!" Rosalee shouted as she ran into the room. "That's good!"

Rosalee started applying the ointment to the officer's blister covered face. Lucille was so focused on the officer that she didn't even hear Nick run into the store. Rosalee wasn't even finished with the applying the ointment when the officer shot straight up, screaming.

"Holy shit," Lucille screaming in response.

"Hold him down!" Rosalee shouted. "I need someone to open his mouth. He needs to drink this."

"You want him to drink that?" Lucille questioned, her voice shaky after being frightened nearly to death.

"If we want him to live, then yes," Rosalee shouted back to her. "Now someone open his mouth!"

After some effort, the officer drank the ointment. He coughed and sputtered it down his throat. He started screaming after a few moments. Whatever he was experiencing was terrifying for him. Lucille shuttered at the the thought.

"Lucille, can you hand me that black towel?"

Lucille glanced behind her. She found the towel that her sister was referring to and handed it to her. "Will he be okay?" Lucille questioned.

"Only time will tell," Rosalee stated glumly.

Lucille sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "What could have caused this?"

"I only saw this one time," Rosalee answered. "When I was 17. You were probably 10 or 11. But I think Dad said it was because the person had taken a Zaubertrank that was meant for someone else."

"Zaubertrank?" Nick questioned.

"It's like a potion," Lucille answered. ' _When did he get here?_ ' She wasn't exactly familiar with Zaubertranks. She stayed away from the apothecary side of her family. Even though she then decided to majored in science in college, specific Chemistry.

"But it's so much more than that," Monroe continued her statement, explain what a Zaubertrank was exactly.

Lucille started glancing around the room again. She stared at the jars that were on the shelves that lined the room. _Frore Dried Mushroom. Viscum Coloratum. Bayberry. Rhino Horn. Nepeta Agrestis. Goji Berry. Mink Nectar._

"The two that broke into the shop yesterday were looking for Jay. There is only one place to find it," Rosalee's voice broke Lucille out of her curious stupor. "A trauminsel."

"No way! An Island of Dreams… in Portland?" Monroe sounded shocked.

"They're everywhere," Lucille stated as she continued to scan the items on the shelf.

"Where can we find one?" Nick asked, overly excited about the possible lead.

"You would have to go to a dealer that knows the location of the trauminsel," Rosalee continued. "I was hooked for seven years so I know someone that can help us."

Lucille turned around and faced her sister, "Do NOT even think about it." She woged accidentally as the waves of anger flooded through her body.

Rosalee rushed around the counter to confront her sister, "It's only to get the tickets, Luci. I'm just trying to help catch Freddie's killers."

Lucille still glared at her, "You better not go inside." The comment come out as a small growl.

"I won't! I promise!" Rosalee grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm done with that. You know that."

Lucille stared at her sister for a moment, counting her breaths, calming herself down. She glanced over at Nick and Monroe, who were awkwardly standing by the counter. "If I find out anything happened to Rosalee, I will hunt both of you down and kill you."

"We promise nothing bad will happen to her," Nick agreed. "She will only help us find the location of the trauminsel and that is it."

Lucille woged back into her human form before nodded at him, "Fine."

Rosalee turned around and looked at the officer on the counter, "Time to check on our patient!"

* * *

It was late at night by the time that she heard from Rosalee.

"We got them, Luci!" Rosalee's voice filtered through the phone speaker. She sounded excited and hopped up on adrenaline still.

"Are you okay?" Lucille asked. She hated the fact that she wasn't physically close to her sister at this moment. She desperately wanted to make sure, visually, that her sister wasn't harmed.

"Yes!" Rosalee answered. Lucille could almost hear the smile on her lips. "It was so exciting!"

"You didn't go in, did you?" Lucille asked. She needed to ask. She needed to know that her sister wasn't going to go down that path again.

"No, I didn't," Rosalee answered, her spirits faltered for a moment. Lucille felt a little guilty for dampening her sister's happy mood but she needed the confirmation. "But I stopped one of the men!" Rosalee picked up with her excitement again.

Lucille smiled as she listened to Rosalee explain how she threw a brick at one of the guys' head. She actually had saved Monroe's life because that same guy had the blutbad at gunpoint.

"How's Nick?" Lucille asked. That was the only person that didn't hear about in the story.

"Nick is fine, from what I know," Rosalee answered. "He tackled the other guy and arrested both of them. I'm assuming he is down at the precinct."

"That's good," Lucille mumbled. "I'm glad everyone is okay. Seriously,"

Rosalee was silent for a moment, "You should call him."

"What?" Lucille was a little shocked by the statement. "Call who?"

"Nick. I mean he made the arrests. You weren't there. Just ask if everything went okay," Rosalee explained. "I'm sure he will let you know that everything is."

Lucille was silent for a moment, debating if it would be okay.

"I guess," Lucille finally stated. "Good night, Rose." She wanted to end the conversation quickly before her sister started ranting about her not even attempting anything with the detective that solved their brother's murder.

"Good night, Luce."

Lucille hung up the phone. She glanced over at the kitchen. She knew that on her fridge hung the business card that Nick had given her three months ago when he was investigating the murder of Dr. Lawson. She had memorized the number quickly because she stared at the card every morning.

It was undeniable that she was attracted to the man. But didn't know if he was actually interested. For all she knew, he had a girlfriend. She didn't want to start anything that was bad for her. She didn't need the reputation of being a home wrecker floating around her name.

She looked down at her phone.

' _Should I?_ '


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own anything other than my OC, Lucille Calvert. **I want to apologize for the previous chapters! I didn't realize that there was no dividers. They were in my documents but for some reason the site didn't add them. I went back and changed that!**

This is a filler chapter, unfortunately. Takes place during Over My Dead Body. No Lucille is not going to highly interactive with the Grimm characters during this chapter. I'm sorry if that upsets you!

I'm trying to stick with my schedule of every other day updates. But I thought what the hell and decided to give everyone another chapter before the work week starts tomorrow.

Hope you enjoy it though! Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

 **Chapter Five**

 _One Month Later_

Lucille walked into the high school in a particularly happy mood. Ever since her brother's passing, she never really experienced true happiness or joy. The only time she felt genuinely happy since that day was a couple days later when Rosalee told her that she was staying in Portland to keep the spice shop open.

 _"_ _But I thought you were planning on moving back to Seattle," Lucille said, slightly confused by her sister's sudden decision to stay in Portland._

 _"_ _I thought made you would want your favorite sister around," Rosalee joked._

 _Lucille narrowed her eyes a little at her older sister, "And?"_

 _"_ _And what?" Rosalee shot Lucille a confused look._

 _"_ _Are you sure it isn't because of a certain blutbad?" Lucille smirked._

 _"_ _NO!" Rosalee denied quickly. A little too quickly for Lucille._

 _"_ _Sure," she said, smirking at her sister. "I better be your Maid of Honor."_

Lucille smirked at the memory. It was the first hint that her sister was falling for the blutbad.

Her real confirmation though was a few weeks ago when her sister had told Lucille that she was going out with Monroe on a small picnic. Unfortunately, their picnic date was ruined when a porcupine-like Wesen crashed it and nearly killed Rosalee in the process.

"Good morning, Ms. Calvert," one of her students, Kevin Melroy, said as he passed her in the hallway.

"Good morning, Mr. Melroy." Lucille smiled at him. "You finished your project presentation for today, correct?"

Kevin nodded his head, "Yes ma'am. I finished it a few days ago, just needed to put the finishing touches on it."

Lucille shot him an impressed look, "Good for you! I can't wait to see it."

She continued down the never-ending hallway. It took her a few more minutes to reach her classroom.

"Morning," Lucille greeted. There were only a few students in the classroom because the warning bell hadn't rung yet for homeroom.

None of the students responded, either because they were still trying to wake up from the night before or because they didn't really care about her.

Lucille took off her peacoat and draped it over her office chair. She sat down and unlocked the bottom drawer, setting her purse inside before locking up again for safe keeping. She dropped her keys into the top drawer.

The warning bell rang. Lucille started doing her roll call for the day, which only took her a few minutes.

 _'_ _Time to start the day.'_ She thought to herself as the school-wide intercom came to life.

* * *

Lucille sat at her desk as she ate her salad with last night's steak sliced over top. As she ate she checked her phone, making sure she didn't miss anything important.

 **Rosalee. One New Message.**

Lucille clicked the notification and nearly choked on a piece of steak.

 **Monroe invited me over for dinner tonight.**

She quickly hit the call button at the top of the screen.

"Luce?"

"You have a date with Monroe again?" Lucille couldn't have been happier.

"Yea," Rosalee answered, her shyness overcoming her for a moment. Lucille could tell that her older sister was blushing. She had called it months ago when her sister had requested Monroe to watch over them the night of her brother's death.

"You think that you'll actually get through this one without any interrupts?" Lucille joked.

"Don't jinx it, Lucille!" Rosalee scowled.

"I was just being funny," Lucille laughed before taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, it isn't!" Rosalee replied sternly. She was quiet for a moment before continuing, "Luci, I really like him."

Lucille set down her fork, preparing herself for a serious conversation, "I know you do."

"I really don't want to mess this one up," Rosalee confided. "You know? I mean I messed so much of my life up, I don't want to mess up this."

"You won't, Rosalee!" Lucille sighed. "Yes, you messed up in some of your decisions. But that doesn't mean you've ruined your entire life."

"I know…"

"Monroe is a good guy," Lucille continued. "If he can't see that you how gorgeous and wonderful and amazing and kind-hearted you are, then he doesn't deserve you!"

"You think so?" Rosalee sounded a child at that moment.

"You must really like him if you are so worried about the outcome of everything," Lucille stated. "Are you sure you aren't in love with him?" If Rosalee would have been in front of her, she would have sent a sly wink at her.

"Shut up!" Rosalee shouted at her.

"You didn't deny it!" Lucille shouted back, laughing at her sister's response. "Rosalee's in love! Rosalee and Monroe sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lucille started singing, barely able to breath after laughing so hard.

"I'm hanging up now," Rosalee stated before Lucille heard the phone hang up.

"Well, she's no fun."

* * *

Lucille was glad to hear the last bell of the ring. Honestly, it was a God sent. Projects for her junior AP Science class had gone smoothly. Some presentations were better than others. But of course, Kevin Melroy, didn't let her down with his. He actually did put in the work he told her about that morning.

She walked out to the employee parking lot, where her car was patiently sitting. Sighing in relief, she got in and started her journey to her house. Her absentmindedly listened to the radio as she made her way through the city traffic before pulling on Stadium Freeway. Before she knew it she was pulling on SW Westwood Dr.

Tod was barking merrily at her when she entered her house.

"Hey boy," she greeted him, kneeling down his level to scratch behind his ears. "Did you miss me?"

Tod's tongue lopped out the side of his most in response to her question.

"Of course you missed me!"

Lucille took off her peacoat and hung it on the hook beside the garage door. She throw her lunch bag on the counter next to the sink before she went digging through the figure for something to eat.

After a few moments, she come to the conclusion that was going to order some Chinese for dinner since nothing peeked her interest.

"I don't feel like cooking today anyway," she stated to herself as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom.

She quickly changed out of her school clothes into her plaid lounge pants and a plain tank top. She threw her hair up into a messy bun, ready to enjoy the rest of her night in peace.

When she walked back out to the living room area, she saw Tod patiently waiting by the back door in the kitchen.

"You have to go out?" she questioned to him. She opened up the door allowing him to access to the fenced in back yard.

While she waited for him to return, she rummaged through her 'junk drawer' for the Chinese restaurant menu. It took her a few moments to locate it under all the random tools and items.

' _What to order? What to order?'_ She thought to herself as she scanned through the menu. ' _Shrimp Mei Fun, it is!_ '

"Tod!"

Her dog came running to the back door. His tongue hanging out happily, thoroughly pleased that the back yard hadn't been invaded by any squirrels or raccoons in the past 24 hours.

A couple minutes later, she lounged on her couch watching the TV while she waited for the delivery man from the Chinese restaurant. Every once in a while she glanced at the digital clock that was on the cable box, slowly counting down the minutes until her food would arrive.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tod started frantically barking, trying to alert Lucille the potential intruder at the door.

"Oh hush down, you mutt," she spoke to him as she hopped down the steps to the front door.

She opened the door to see the delivery man waiting for her, holding the typical brown bag that all Chinese restaurants used. "23.50, please," he stated flatly.

Lucille handed him the cash, "Keep the change."

"Thank you, enjoy."

Lucille closed the door before running the couple of steps to the main floor. She settled back into the couch again before digging to her supper for the night.

* * *

It was around 8 in the evening when her cell starting ringing.

"Hello?" Lucille answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"You jinxed me!" Rosalee was practically crying on the other end of the phone.

Lucille sat up, confused by the statement. "What?"

"Some bitch named Angelina barged in Monroe's house!" Rosalee cried. "And right when we were going to kiss too!"

"Oh, darling!" Lucille felt horrible for her.

"I left before it could get anymore awkward," Rosalee continued the story, clearly distraught about the whole event.

"Do you want to come over?" Lucille offered. "I already ordered Chinese but I know I have a decent Zinfandel somewhere in the kitchen. I think this situation calls for some nice alcohol."

Rosalee sniffed a little, "I think I'll just head home."

"Are you going to be okay, hun?"

"I can't shake the feeling that I screwed up," Rosalee confessed after a few moments.

"Rosalee!" Lucille straightened her back, trying to scowled her sister for even thinking that. "You didn't screw anything up! If anyone did, it was this Angelina bitch, okay?" Lucille didn't wait for an answer. "She is the one that barged into the house like a maniac, remember? You were probably having a perfect date with Monroe before that happened."

"I was!" Rosalee cried. "Did you know he likes that Austrian Zitherist, Narin Bahar?"

Lucille chuckled a bit, having no clue who she was talking about, "He does?"

"Yes! He even has a record of his music! It was going so perfect, Luci!" Rosalee huffed in annoyance. "I can't believe it ended like that."

"Well, if he likes you as much as you like him, I'm sure that he will continue to ask you out, even if they all end up getting interrupted," Lucille concluded.

"Hey, can I call you back in a second," Rosalee cut in. "Someone is trying to call me."

"Yea, talk to you in a bit," Lucille hung up the phone. She stared at the TV, which playing a rerun of Modern Family.

It was only a couple minutes later when Rosalee called her back. Lucille quickly answered the phone.

"Aunt Diane is the hospital," Rosalee stated flatly.

"Okay?" Lucille hadn't been that close to their extended family.

"Her nurses asked me to stay with her till she starts recovering," Rosalee stated.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Lucille offered.

"No, you have to worry about your classes. I already got in contact with Monroe. He is going to look after the shop while I'm away."

"I'll stop in after school to help him close up the shop," Lucille concluded. "Lord knows what that man might do."

"Thank you, Luci," Rosalee said. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Lucille said with a smile. "I hope you have fun on your 'vacation.'"

"Loads," Rosalee replied. "Love you, Luce."

"Love you, too, Rose. Please be safe."

"Always." With that Rosalee hung up the phone.

Lucille glanced down at Tod, who was curled up at the end of the couch. "Looks like it's going to be a long couple of weeks, bud."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own anything other than my OC, Lucille Calvert.

Sorry again folks, but this is a filler chapter. No Nick! But at least Monroe is in it!

Happy reading! Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

 **Chapter Six**

Lucille sighed in relief when the final bell rang. She had mixed emotions when the final student filed out of her classroom. She was partially happy for the day to be over and she didn't have to deal with teenagers again. She also felt horrible for feeling that way. She loved her job, but there were some days when the kids were just too much for her.

She quickly started prepping the black board for the next's days class. She skillfully drew a 2D scale of the solar system in the middle of the board. Above it, she wrote the words 'Do Not Erase' to let the janitors know not to erase her drawing.

"Time to get the hell out of here!" she muttered to herself as she grabbed her peacoat and purse.

When she got in her car, she took off her d'orsay heels that were making her feet hurt more and more with each passing moment. She grabbed a pair of plain black flats from the passenger seat and slipped them on. She was prepared to help Monroe with yet another day at the Spice Shop.

She quickly pulled out her phone and hit the blutbad's pre-programmed number.

"Hello?" Monroe answered his phone.

"Hey, Monroe," Lucille spoke as she turned the engine over. "I'm just letting you know that I'm on my way over to the Spice Shop now."

"Perfect!" Monroe sounded relieved. "I just got off the phone with Rosalee. I need to run over to a customer's house because I gave him the wrong mixture!"

Lucille started laughing at him.

"This isn't funny, Lucille!" Monroe said sternly. "Apparently it was a bad mix up! I accidentally gave him Nepeta Agrestis instead of Viscum Coloratum!"

Lucille continued to laugh at him, "That's like an eleven out of ten!"

"I know!" Monroe confirmed. "Just please hurry!"

Lucille shook her head as she pulled out of the high school parking. "I'll be over in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and started her journey over to the shop.

* * *

"Thank God, you're here!" Monroe shouted. "I just finished the correct mixture. I have to get over to Leroy's house, like now."

"Go, go!" Lucille said, smirking at him. "I'll watch the shop."

Monroe out the door without saying another word.

"Have fun!" Lucille called after him as the door shut behind the big man.

She turned around and looked at the empty shop full of teas, spices, and herbs. She made her way around to the cash register. Beside it was a small check list of popular mixtures and remedies. She noticed that some were checked off the list but about three quarters of the list was unmarked.

"Guess I'll start working on this then."

She quickly found the Lemon Balm on the shelf and started searching for the Valerian Root. It took a few moments to realize that the shop didn't have any particular order. It had just been dumb luck that she found the Valerian Root toward the back of one of the shelves.

She started mixing the two ingredients together, slowly crushing the leaves together so that she could pack them into their tea bags.

Lucille was almost finished when the door bell chimed. She looked up from her small project to see a small Indian woman glancing around the room.

"Good afternoon!" she greeted happily.

"Hello," the woman said, preoccupied, trying to look for whatever she was looking for. "You still sell Darjeeling tea, correct?"

Lucille smiled, "Yes, ma'am. Do you need any help looking for it?"

She looked relieved when she saw the product she was looking for on the shelves. "No, but I was wondering if you could possible reach it for me?" the woman asked, pointing to a shelf that was too high for her small stature.

"Of course!" Lucille walked around the counter and stood on her tippy toes to grab the pack of Darjeeling tea. "Here you go!"

"Thank you so much," the woman said she paid Lucille for the tea.

"Have a great day!" Lucille called after her as she started leaving the shop.

Lucille organized the freshly packed anxiety mixture on the shelves in front of the register. She slowly glanced around the room. It really disturbed her about the organization of the shop.

"I'm back!" Monroe said as the door chimed, signaling his return.

"Everything go okay?"

"Well, he knocked himself out… But I gave him the correct mixture, so he should be good as new when he wakes up," Monroe answered as he walked into the back room to take off his jacket.

"How much did he destroy?" Lucille asked, smirking to herself.

"Pretty much all of it."

Lucille laughed at his response.

"It really isn't that funny," Monroe stated. Lucille couldn't take him seriously though because he himself was smiling at the situation.

Lucille started to pull some of the jars off the shelves.

"What are you doing?" the blutbad asked.

"This place has horrible order!" Lucille answered, distressed. "I'm going to reorganize it!"

"How?" Monroe asked, standing next to her.

"Alphabetically, for the most part. Herbs and rare items will be on the top shelves because they are for special orders. Spices on the middle shelves. I figure they're popular for cooking, so you want them in eye sight. Teas will be on the bottom shelves. I'm sure most of the customers that come in are looking for teas and spices, so I want them in eye sight and range."

Monroe looked at her, slightly impressed by how thought out that plan was. "Alright then." He started grabbing items off the shelves.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Lucille questioned as she started putting coeur diable onto the shelf.

"What?" Monroe glanced nervously at the fuchsbau.

"When are you going to tell Rosalee?" Lucille corrected herself.

"Tell her what?" Monroe questioned her back.

Lucille looked at him, popping out her hip with a slight attitude. "You like her, she likes you. When are you going to make things official?"

Monroe's eyes widened at the woman's frankness. "W-what?"

Lucille just rolled her eyes. "I suggest that you do it sooner, than later."

The shop fell into an awkward silence. The two basically ignore each other as they continued to work on organizing the store.

"She isn't mad?" Monroe finally asked.

Lucille couldn't help but laugh at his question, "No, she isn't mad, Monroe. Why would you think that?"

Monroe fiddled with the jar of toad's toe before he answered her question. "I mean she left so suddenly after…"

"Yea, because she felt uncomfortable what's her name barging into your house unexpectedly," Lucille stated. "She actually thought that she fucked this up again."

Monroe looked over at her, "What do you mean?"

"That's how her mind works. She's a believer of karma and such," Lucille explained. "She believes that she doesn't deserve you. She thinks that because of all the interruptions that you weren't meant to be together."

Monroe set the jar on the counter and sat down on the stool. "She tells you this kind of stuff?"

"No," Lucille said, not looking at him as she put a few spices on the shelves. "She's my sister. I lived with her all my childhood. I know how her brain works." She turned around and looked the blutbad in the eyes. "Monroe, don't waste your time."

Monroe stared at her for a moment, "Okay."

"Oh and Monroe…" Lucille's calm gaze into a glare. "If you hurt her, I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat."

Monroe blanched a little at the woman's threat. "I won't hurt her… I promise."

"Don't make promises, you can't keep, Monroe," Lucille said, turning around to the shelves.

"I'm not."

Lucille paused for a moment before glancing over her shoulder at him, "You love her…"

"What?" Monroe's head snapped up.

"You love her…" she almost whispered.

"I-I…"

Lucille waited for the denial but it never came. She looked over expectedly at him. She slowly walked over to the counter.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" Lucille asked softly.

Monroe looked at her, "I… don't know?"

Lucille lightly glared at him, "I would suggest telling her." She then made her way back to the shelves. "At least, that's what I would do if I were you. You might be surprised."

"Wait a minute," Monroe called from across the room. "You don't have a problem with me being blutbad?"

Lucille burrowed her brows in confusion, she didn't bother turning around though. "Should there be a problem?"

Monroe never answered her retort, clearly retreating into his own mind about the situation. The room fell into silence once again.

After thirty minutes, Lucille flipped the sign on the door. She was already heading to the car when Monroe locked the door.

"See you tomorrow, Monroe."

Monroe just glanced at her before getting in his car heading off to his own home. Lucille smiled satisfied after a job well done.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own anything other than my OC, Lucille Calvert.

Okay! Nick is ACTUALLY in this chapter. Takes place during the episode, The Other Side. Lucille is more involved with the investigation because of the fact it is high school kids that are being murdered, blah blah, blah blah.

I would like to thank Verona1700 for commenting and the whole nine yards! It's people like you that keep me posting and writing! Thank you!

Hope you enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

 **Chapter Seven (Part One)**

"The extra credit project is due tomorrow!" Lucille shouted as the final bell went off for the day. The day was exhausting. After teaching seven different science classes ranging from basic science to Oceanography, she was just dying to get home and rest her head.

"Are you going to be at the decathlon?" one of her students, Jenny Lee, asked.

Lucille looked up at the last student standing in classroom. She gave Jenny a small, tired smile. "I wouldn't miss some of my brightest kids competing against each other."

Jenny smiled at her, "Great! I'll see you later!"

Lucille glanced at the decathlon started in about two hours. ' _No point in going home._ '

She looked at her desk. There was a stack of twenty tests that still needed graded from one of her AP Science classes. ' _Guess I'll get started on these then._ '

It didn't take her long to get bored. AP Science wasn't her favorite class to teach. It was just Advanced Placement for the students that were above average in the subject. The class that she was grading tests for had just gotten past the topic of weather and climates. The next topic to be discussed was the solar system.

She was about halfway through the stack when she heard the muffled ring of her phone. She opened the drawer that contained her purse and grabbed her cell phone of one of the pockets inside.

"Hello?" she answered, relieved for the break.

"What are you up to?" Rosalee asked.

"I'm still at Jefferson," she answered, relaxing in her office. "I promised the decathlon team that I would attend tonight. Why? What's up?"

"I was just checking in." Rosalee sounded bored out of her mind. "Aunt Diane is okay... Doctors said to take everything day by day."

"Sounds like you are having one hell of a time," Lucille commented as she put the phone on speaker to continue the tests that were in front of her.

"How is Monroe doing at the shop?"

Lucille snickered a little at the memory of Monroe rushing out the previous day, "Well, he didn't burn down the shop as of last night. No promises though on if it is still standing today."

"I heard about the mix up yesterday with Leroy." Lucille could hear the smile in Rosalee's voice as she was recalled her own conversation with Monroe. "Is Leroy okay?"

"I mean there haven't heard of any arrests made in that area this morning when I was getting ready for work," Lucille commented. "Monroe said he should be fine though."

"I hope so! He's one of my best customers!" Rosalee stated. "I would really hate to lose him to a chain store or something!"

"I'm sure you won't lose him as a customer, Rosalee. Besides what chain store has Viscum Coloratum in stock?" Lucille rhetorically asked.

"True…"

"Well as much as I love talking with my big sister, I really need to get these tests done before I head over to the decathlon tournament." Lucille frowned a little at having to say good bye to her sister. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Luce," Rosalee chimed.

Lucille hung up the phone and continued to grade tests. After she graded the last one, she glanced at the clock on above her classroom. ' _Guess I should make my way over to the auditorium._ '

She got up from her desk, grabbing her purse and peacoat. She shut off the lights and closed the door before she walked down the hall toward the other end of the high school.

"Ms. C!"

Lucille smiled as she saw another student of her's, Brandon Kingston, standing by the auditorium doors.

"How are you, Brandon?" Lucille greeted. "You excited?"

"I got a good feeling about these one!" Brandon said, smiling at her. "You can not imagine the amount of studying I did for this!"

"Oh, I can believe it, actually," Lucille stated. She wasn't going to admitted to anyone but she had once been on the decathlon team at her high school. When she got to college, she decided that it wasn't for her. But she could sympathize with her students, because she, too, pulled her fair share of all-nighters.

"Ms. C!" another student, Stan Shaner, greeted. "You actually came!"

"Well, I promised," Lucille said, grimacing a little. She really wished that she was at home, curled up with her dog, watching the newest episode of This Is Us.

She followed the students into the auditorium, which was dimly light besides the stage area. It was lined up with five podiums with a desk front and center on the main floor. She found her fellow colleague, Don Anker. She tried to stir clear of Academics Coach because of the fact that he was a Lowen.

"Good luck, guys," she told the two boys.

She settled into a seat that was near the front but not too close to the parents of the students.

It didn't take long for the competition to get heated. She noticed quickly that Brandon, Jenny, and another student, Pierce Higgins, were going to the finalists.

After an hour of answering questions, clever smirks, and quick side glances, the competition ended with Jenny winning.

"Congratulations," Lucille said, smiling, shaking the girl's hand. "You're going to the finals, if you keep that up."

"Thank you, Ms. Calvert!" Jenny said, proudly smiling.

Lucille shook all the kids' hands before she left. She quickly walked toward the employee parking lot, anxious to get home.

It took her about 30 minutes to get to her house on the hill. She pulled into her garage and walked into her house.

Tod greeted her happily. His tongue hanging lopsided from his mouth.

"Hey boy!" she said, leaning down to his level. "Did you behave while I was gone?"

She went to the fridge and grabbed the ground hamburger that she had thawing in the fridge. She placed it next to the stove, before grabbing a skillet and turning on the stove. She plopped it in the skillet before she headed to bedroom to change into a comfy pair of pajamas.

After she changed in to a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a plain black spaghetti strap shirt, she walked back into the kitchen to stir the hamburger around in the skillet.

"Hungry?" she glanced down at Tod, who was sitting 'pretty' beside her feet.

She walked over to the pantry, grabbing a scoop of dog food and a box of hamburger helper.

Twenty minutes later, she was curled in front of her TV with Tod cuddled into her legs. She clicked on the TV to watch whatever was on the channel that she had on. Before long, she was dozing off on the couch.

"Okay, Tod," Lucille spoke out loud to wake herself up. "Time for bed."

She slowly got up, turning off the TV and lights before she ventured down to her bedroom. She slowly crawled onto her bed and got under the covers. Tod jumped up on the end of her bed and curled up against her feet.

* * *

Lucille's alarm went off at 5:30 A.M. She groaned loudly, already regretting going into work. She rolled over and turned off the alarm. She slowly started crawling out of her bed, with Tod groaning at her movements.

"Time to wake up, boy," she said out loud.

She made her way to the bathroom to start her day.

Thirty minutes later, Lucille was ready and dressed for the day. Her outfit consisted of navy button down dress with quarter sleeves and a thin, brown leather belt. Around her neck was a yellow and white chevron scarf. She had a brown flats on her feet.

She clicked on the TV for the sound as she started the process of pressing her Kona coffee.

"Police are investigating the homicide of a high school student, Brandon Kingston -"

Lucille froze her spot. ' _Another student?_ ' She slowly walked into the living room as her coffee brewed. On the screen was one of Brandon's senior photos he had taken during the summer. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the charmingly handsome boy that would have graduated high school in just three short months.

"Police are looking into any leads that could lead to an arrest."

The rest of the morning past in a blur because the next thing she realized was that she was traveling down SW Terwilliger Boulevard, heading toward Stadium Freeway. It took her about 30 minutes to get to the high school from her house.

A few moments later, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Lucille answered after she fished out her phone from her purse.

"Lucille? Lucille Calvert?" Nick Burkhardt voice answered at the other end of the phone line.

"Detective Burkhardt?" Lucille questioned. "Or should I call you Nick?"

"Nick is alright," he answered. She could hear the smirk on his lips.

"What can I do for you, Nick?" Lucille questioned.

"I'm sure you heard about Brandon Kingston this morning," Nick started. "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions."

Lucille paused for a moment, "I can but at the current moment I am heading to the school."

"Could you, maybe, stop by the station after the school day?" Nick asked.

"I can make that work," Lucille agreed. "Is 4 PM okay?"

"That should be fine. Just give me a call after you leave the school."

"Yes, sir!" Lucille smirked a little. "Have a nice day, detective."

She hung up the phone and continued her journey toward Jefferson High. She crossed the Williamette River at the Fremont Bridge, marking the five minute countdown till she reached the school's parking lot.

Before she could blink, she had parked her car and was heading toward the school's front doors. She held up her key pass for the front doors to allow her access into the building. She casually walked inside and was quickly hit with a wave a grief.

She quickly walked to her class room and opened the door. She sat down and stared at the empty seats in front of her. On her desk sat a stack of now graded tests for the previous night.

"Lucille?" Mrs. Jessup was standing in the doorway.

"Elaine?" Lucille spoke as she turned on her computer. She needed to pull up a power point for her Chemistry class. Today they were learning about the Lanthanoids and Actinoids on the Periodic Table.

"Are you going to be okay today? I know that Mr. Kingston was in a class or two of your's."

Lucille paused for a moment before continuing to search her flash drive, "I'll be fine."

Mrs. Jessup licked her lips, "Well, if you need anything, the counselors are prepared to talk to anyone that needs emotional support."

Lucille nodded in acknowledgment.

"Have a nice day, Lucille."

"You, too, Elaine," Lucille stated as she started onto the next test.

Twenty minutes later, her homeroom class started filtering through the doorway. Lucille bowed her head, knowing this was going to be one of the longest days of her life.

* * *

The final bell rang at 2:45 PM. Honestly, Lucille couldn't have been more grateful that the school day was finally over. She cried more than not the entire day because of the lost of Brandon.

"Ms. C?" Jenny Lee tried to catch her attention.

"What can I do for you, Jenny?"

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, concern in her voice.

Lucille nodded, "Are you?"

Jenny's eyes started to glisten a little, she looked like she wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out.

Lucille quickly shot out of her seat. She embraced the girl in a comforting hug, murmuring words that seemed to fall on deaf ears.

After a couple of minutes, Jenny pulled away. "Thank you, Ms. C."

"Anytime, hun," Lucille said, offering a small smile. She reached behind her and grabbed a piece of scrap paper. "Please, if you need to talk, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Jenny nodded before she grabbed the paper with her teacher's phone number on it. They both knew that Lucille had broken a half dozen rules but neither of them were going to tell.

Lucille grabbed her peacoat and purse before she herself headed out. She glanced at the clock. 3 PM. An hour before she was supposed to meet with Nick.

"Well, he did tell me to give him a call when I was finished at work," she muttered to herself.

Once inside her car, she pulled out her iPhone, dialing Nick's number. She still refused to take his business card off of her fridge. She just had that feeling that she was going to need it in the future. Apparently, she was correct.

"Burkhardt," Nick's gruff voice answered. He was clearly in "detective mode."

"Nick, it's Lucille Calvert."

"Oh! Lucille!" Nick switched voices.

"I was wondering if you were at the police station. I thought I would have to stay after today but I actually got off work on time today," Lucille stated, trying to make her voice sound a little light.

"Yea, I'm at the station. Would like you like to come over right away?"

"That would great. The station is actually on the way home, so it would make sense."

"Alright!" Nick said, pleased with her response. "I'll see you soon."

Nick hung up the phone before she could. She turned over the engine and started the quick drive to the Portland Police Department.

Before she knew it, she was sitting across from Nick and his partner, Detective Griffin.

"Alright," Detective Griffin started. "These are some standard questions. Nothing to get yourself worked up over, okay?"

Lucille nodded in response.

"Did you know Brandon Kingston?" Nick asked the first question.

Lucille nodded again, "He was in my senior Chemistry class and also was in one of my study halls."

"Did you see him yesterday?" Detective Griffin asked.

"Yes," Lucille confirmed. "I had promised him and a couple of the other decathlon team members that I would watch the competition last night after school."

"Were you close to him? As a student, I mean?" Nick asked.

Lucille paused before she answered, "I wouldn't say close. We had fairly good student/teacher relationship though."

The two detectives seemed satisfied with the answers that she was giving so far. Detective Griffin looked at her. "Where were you last night between 7 PM and 11 PM?"

Lucille sighed, "Well, I left the decathlon around 6:30. I probably got to my house around 7 PM. I spent the night in though. I actually went to bed early, probably around 8:30?"

"Okay," Nick leaned forward a little. "When did you find out about Brandon?"

"I heard on the 6 o'clock news," Lucille answered. "It was the first thing on the news this morning."

"Do you know if Brandon had an enemies?" Nick asked.

Lucille's brows burrowed, "He was a high school kid. His only 'enemies' were his fellow decathlon competitors. I doubt any of them would kill him though. He was a good kid."

The two detectives glanced at each other before looking at her once again.

"I think that's all for now," Nick said, laying his arm down on the table. "If you remember anything else, please call me."

Lucille nodded, "Of course." She stood up from the chair that they offered her. "If you have anymore questions, just call. I'll be happy to help."

"Have a nice night, Ms. Calvert," Detective Griffin said, shooting her a smile.

It was that stupid smile that made Lucille walked out of the precinct in a daze. She knew it was probably a forced smile. She, also, knew that she probably had a goofy, love struck face. She was just glad that her sister wasn't there to tease her about it. Even if, Rosalee was there, she wouldn't care. She was on Cloud 9. And all because of a simple smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This the final installment of the episode The Other Side!

Hope you enjoy! Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

 **Chapter Eight (Part Two)**

It was 6:30 the next morning when she received an unsettling familiar phone call from Mrs. Jessup.

"Jenny Lee was murdered at the bleachers last night." She had explained when telling Lucille why the school day was cancelled.

Lucille nearly dropped her phone. _Two_ of her students were now gone… murdered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had just seen Jenny the previous afternoon. She even gave the girl her phone number in case she needed to talk to someone.

It was only a couple minutes later when her phone rang again. Lucille glanced at the screen, not knowing the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Lucille?" Nick's voice came from the other end. Lucille pulled the phone from her ear. She glanced at the number and then at the business card hanging on her fridge. "Why does a dead girl from Jefferson High have your number in her pocket?"

Lucille sat down at her dining table, "Nick…" She took a breath. "Jenny was having a really hard time with Brandon's death. I gave her my number in case she wanted to talk about it."

Nick was silent on the other end for a moment, "I think, maybe, you should come down to the station again today."

 _Twice in two days._ '

"Okay," Lucille agreed. "When would you like me there?"

"I'll be there in an hour."

"I'll be there," Lucille agreed again. She hung up the phone and tossed it on the table. ' _This is getting too much.'_

* * *

Lucille walked into the precinct an hour later. Nick was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer.

"Detective Burkhardt?" Lucille said softly. She didn't think it right to call him Nick while she was in the station.

He glanced up at her, hitting her with his icy blue eyes. If she hadn't known that she was in possible trouble, she would have been turned on… Hell, she was turned on regardless.

"Give me a moment," he stated.

Lucille nodded and waited patiently for him to finish whatever he was working on.

"This way," he said, standing up. He grabbed a file off his desk and escorted her into the interrogation room. "Please seat down."

Lucille gulped a little at the situation. There was nothing friendly about the voice this time. He must have thought that she must have been involved in someway or another. Clearly, the evidence pointed that way.

"Jenny Lee…" he started.

Lucille bit her lip. It still hadn't hit her that Jenny was murdered. If she had favorites, Jenny would definitely be on that list. She was so happy and chatty, always wanting to learn something new.

"Please tell me again, why your number was in her pocket," Nick demanded.

Lucille fiddled with her fingers. She didn't dare look into Nick's eyes. "Yesterday… She was really torn up about Brandon Kingston's death. She had come to me asking if I was okay. Next thing I knew, she was crying. I ended up giving her my phone number. I told her that if she needed someone to talk to I would be there for her."

"Did you know Jenny well?" Nick asked. His voice was still in "detective mode."

"On a student/teacher relationship, yes. She was a very bright student. She was eager to learn everyday. She will liked among her peers." Lucille explained.

"Where were you last night?"

Lucille hesitated before answering. "I left here around 4 PM, after you asked questions about Brandon Kingston. I went home, had dinner, took my dog for a small walk." She paused trying to recall the events in order. "I caught up on This Is Us before I went to bed around midnight."

Nick bit his lip before he spoke, "Did you know that Don Anker was a Wesen?" His voice lowered, trying to be quiet.

Lucille licked her lips before nodding, "I don't really know him because of obvious reasons. I do know though he would never hurt the kids. He loves them like his own."

"He's our main suspect, right now," Nick revealed to her.

Lucille started biting her thumbnail, clearly in thought. She gazed at Nick, who's eyes never left her. "Like I said, Don would never hurt the kids."

Nick nodded in response to her statement before continuing, "We're going over to his house to bring him in for questioning."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucille asked, a little confused by his statement.

Nick sighed a little, "Because I know how much you loved those kids."

Lucille looked down at the table, whether she saw finger fidgeting under the stress of being in the interrogation room again. She could feel the tears burning at her eyes. "They were my kids, you know?"

Nick nodded, "For the record, we never thought that you were a suspect. Hank and I just needed to know why your number was in her pocket."

Lucille glanced up at him, "So, I'm not in trouble?"

Nick smirked a little at her in response, "No, you are not in trouble."

Lucille let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Thank God!"

Nick laughed a little at her reaction. Before he could say anything more on the subject, Detective Griffin knocked on the door. "You're free to go, Lucille," Nick said, standing up. "You have a nice day."

Nick held the door for her as they exited the room. Lucille felt a million times better now that she wasn't feeling so claustrophobic.

"You, too." Lucille said, smiling a little. "Be careful when you go get Don though. He has quite the temper sometimes."

Nick nodded in agreement, "We already encountered it yesterday."

"Well, I better get going," Lucille said, looking around the precinct. "Since I have the day off, I might as well help Monroe over at the Spice Shop."

"I'll call you if we have any more questions," Nick stated.

Lucille smiled lightly in acknowledgment. As she passed Detective Griffin, she said a quick "Have a nice day." and exited the building.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucille was walking into Exotic Tea and Spice Shop. It was technically still closed since it didn't open until 10 but she figured she would use the extra hours to continue organizing the shelves.

She quickly got work. Straightening out the jars, labels forward; alphabetizing more jars into their proper order; rearranging the jars at the counter. She figured that it would be easier to have the most popular teas there instead on the wall shelves. It would be more efficient that way.

She must have lost track of time because the door bell chimed when Monroe strolled in.

"What are you doing here?" Monroe asked, taking off his jacket.

"School was cancelled," Lucille simply said as she stared at the two jars of spices in her hand. She could sense that Monroe was about to ask why. "One of the students was murdered on school grounds last night."

"Jesus," Monroe said a little stunned by the news. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Lucille muttered to him.

"I'm all ears if you need talk about it."

Lucille flashed him a small smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

Monroe switched the subject before the conversation got too awkward for the both of them, "What all needs to been?"

"I'm still organizing the shelves," Lucille said absentmindedly. "I just finished in front of the register. I figured it would be a good idea to keep the most popular items up front with us so that people can grab them easier."

"It is! Are you sure that Freddie made the right decision with putting Rosalee in charge of the shop?" Monroe commented.

Lucille shrugged, "I was never good at the apothecary stuff."

"Never would have guessed," Monroe stated as he started to help her with the shelf organization.

"I liked the science of it though," Lucille stated. "It's one of the reasons why I majored in Chemistry when I went to college."

"Bachelor's?"

Lucille nodded her head, "I'm hoping to start my Master's soon."

The door chimed as it opened, cutting their conversations short. Lucille glanced at the man that walked in the shop. Her brows burrowed a little when she saw him. She recognized him, but she couldn't remember where she saw his face. ' _Probably looks like an actor I saw on TV._ '

"Good afternoon!" Monroe greeted. "What I can I do for you?"

The man took off his sunglasses. "I was wondering if you have something for obsessive behavior."

Monroe looked at the man a little curiously, "Have we met?"

"No," the man stated, firmly. "I need something that cure obsessive behavior. It doesn't matter the cost."

"If you give me a moment, I'm sure I can help you find something," Monroe started.

But the man shook his head, putting his sunglasses back on his face. "I'll be back tomorrow for what you come up with."

Lucille gave the man a strange look as he walked out of the shop. She was about to comment but her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket to see the familiar number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"It wasn't Don Anker," Nick stated, not even greeting her.

"I told you would have never hurt any of the students," she stated as she walked into the back room for privacy.

"We went to bring him to the precinct but when we got to his residence he was dead," Nick revealed.

Lucille's breath hitched a little. "Are you sure?"

Nick huffed a little, "Whatever got him ripped his throat out."

"Oh God," Lucille covered her mouth, muffling the gagging sound. She couldn't stop the mental picture of Coach Don laying on the floor with his throat ripped out.

"Does Pierce Higgins ring a bell?" Nick asked.

Lucille paused a moment. She knew that name. That was a name of one of her students. Another student that was a member of the decathlon team.

"Lucille?"

"Pierce Higgins is a great student in my opinion. A little competitive but intelligent." Lucille answered. "Why? Do you think he did this?"

"He called me. He thinks that his mother is the killer."

Lucille sat down on the makeshift bed, "I don't think that Dr. Higgins do anything like that, Nick."

"Well, we're heading over there now," Nick stated. "The phone call was cut short right after he told me that."

"Be careful," Lucille almost whined.

Nick didn't respond with the common response, "Thank you for your help, Lucille."

She didn't even have time to respond because Nick ended the phone call.

"What was that about?" Monroe asked.

Lucille looked up at the blutbad that was standing in the door. She burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Nick was just updating me on the recent murders."

"Did he find anything?"

"I honestly don't know," Lucille answered. "He mentioned one of my student's name but I can't imagine him doing anything like this. Nor would his mother."

Monroe casually shrugged, "Nick will figure it out. He always does."

* * *

The same man came back later that evening. Lucille frowned a little as he entered.

"Did you find anything?" the man questioned Monroe.

"Well that depends. I have something that could help with the physical urges but I can't make a determination unless I see both of you." Monroe stated.

"I need this to stop," the man said.

"Well, I can't properly diagnose anything until I see both of you." Monroe stated again.

The man frowned before walking out. "I'll make it happen."

"Sir," Lucille spoke up. "I would be careful. Obsessions can be dangerous and not just for you. It can be dangerous for anyone that gets in the way of you and the person of your obsession."

The man glanced at her but didn't say a word to her. He turned back to Monroe, "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Lucille had just walked into her house when her phone started ringing. Nick's number was flashing across the screen. She quickly set down her purse before unlocking her phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Nick answered. "I just wanted to let you know that we caught the murderer."

"Who was it?" Lucille asked.

"Pierce Higgins," Nick stated. Before Lucille could defend him, Nick continued. "Did you know that he was a Genio Innocuo?"

Lucille licked her lips before answering, "I knew that his mother was but I did not know that Pierce was."

"He was also a Lowen."

"But that's impossible," Lucille said in disbelief. "How could he be two Wesen?"

"Apparently, Dr. Higgins genetically altered him before he was born. She wanted to give Pierce Lowen traits." Nick explained.

Lucille shook her head in disbelief, "Instead she got a child that could woge into a Lowen depending on his mood."

"Exactly," Nick agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you got justice for Jenny and Brandon," she said. "… And Don. Thank you for updating me." She was truly thankful that he had called her with the update.

"You have a nice night," Nick said. She could hear the grateful smile on his lips.

"You too, Nick," Lucille replied before ending the call, grateful for the peace of mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not own anything but my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This chapter takes place during the beginning of Season of the Hexenbiest, the end of Face Off, and the beginning of Natural Born Wesen. Keep in mind that Lucille is a high school teacher, therefore she can't constantly be around Nick or Monroe.

Thank you to **tarcyellen** , **Samira Sky** , **Katestarlight25** , and **deathstroke lol** for either following or favoriting Pleading to the Stars!

 **CaptnFangface** , thank you for commenting! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter you requested!

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

Happy reading!

 **Chapter Nine**

When Lucille walked into the shop, she knew instantly that Monroe was on edge. He was pacing back and forth behind the counter, running his hands through his hair making it look even shaggier, he was actually even sweating a bit from what she could tell. He quite muttering "Oh man!" to himself, clearly not realizing she had entered the shop.

"You okay, Monroe?" She asked as took my peacoat off. She was proud of the outfit had on today. A simple white shirt with my slimming white pants. Overtop, she had her favorite "power" blazer, which was a bright royal blue with quarter sleeves. On her feet were a pair of lacy toed, royal blue heels.

"No!" Monroe practically shouted at her. In his panic, his eyes woged red.

Lucille pointed sternly at him, "You need to calm down, right now."

Monroe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they had shifted back to his normal brown. Lucille could tell though that the little breathing exercise did not help one bit.

"Now, what happened that you are so worked up?" Lucille questioned, leaning on the counter to look at the blutbad. She looked firmly at the blutbad.

"I… I…" Monroe gulped a little. "I saw that guy again today." He finally started.

Lucille nodded in remembrance of the strange man that wanted help with an obsession of his. "Continue."

"He was with a woman," Monroe stated cautiously.

"Okay?" Lucille thought out loud.

"They were kissing," Monroe continued to speak short sentencing, trying find the correct words for what he saw that afternoon.

"There is nothing wrong with kissing in public, Monroe," Lucille chuckled. "It's probably the woman that he is obsessed with. We'll find the cure and break the spell that's over them. Simple."

"Not simple," Monroe stated.

"Okay? Then what is the problem?"

"When the woman turned around… It was Nick's girlfriend… Juliette…" Monroe answered. Immediately, he started pacing again and wringing his fingers together. He then went into a rant, like he had word vomit. "They're together but she lost memory of him when she was scared by a Hexenbiest's cat and went into a coma."

Lucille blinked at him, "Nick's… girlfriend?"

"Juliette, yes," Monroe stated.

Lucille was quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts and ignoring the little ache in her chest. Finally after a few minutes of silence, she spoke, "Technically it isn't her fault."

"How can you say that?" Monroe asked. "She was kissing another guy in the shop! When she is technically with Nick!"

"Yes, but that guy said that he had an obsession and he wants to CURE it. If that doesn't sound like a Zaubertrank to me then I don't know what does," Lucille stated. "And you said it yourself! Juliette lost her memory. She probably doesn't even realize what is going on in her head right now."

Monroe started chewing on his thumbnail, debating over the fuchsbau's words. "So you think there is a possibility that Juliette doesn't know what she's doing?"

"I never said she didn't know what she doing. I just think that she has no control over it," Lucille stated, standing up straight. "So… what are you going to do about it?"

"I already called Nick." Monroe said flatly. "I'm just hoping he comes over to the house before he goes home to Juliette."

Lucille looked at him, "Just make sure that he is aware that it might not be her fault entirely."

Monroe nodded absentmindedly. His mind was clearly preoccupied with other matters.

* * *

Lucille had just settled down on her couch, now dressed her comfortable plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt she stole from her brother years ago, when her phone rang.

"Rosalee!" she said, smiling. The two had talked almost every day since Rosalee had left to aid in her aunt's recovery.

"Hey Lucille!"

"How are you? How is Aunt Diane?"

"I'm good. She's actually really good." Rosalee answered. "I'm heading back to Portland tomorrow morning."

Lucille squealed happily at the news, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Actually, I already talked to Monroe. He's picking me up from the bus station when I get back in town." Rosalee paused. "I'm guessing you heard about the drama with Nick and Juliette?"

Lucille frowned a little, "I did. Monroe couldn't stop talking about it this afternoon when I was helping him."

"When I get back, I'll do some research. I might need your help with making something to cure them," Rosalee said.

"I'll be over at the shop then tomorrow after school," Lucille said. "Does that sound like a plan?"

"Works for me! See you then!"

"Love you, Rose."

"Love you, too, Luce."

Lucille hung up the phone, sighing. She knew herself well enough to know that she definitely was crushing on the blue-eyed Grimm. But what kind of person would she be if she didn't help a friend? That's what he was… in his eyes anyway. She was just going to have to shove whatever heartache she had way down deep and move on.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Right after school, Lucille drove over to the school. Excitement bubbling in her after not seeing her sister for nearly two weeks.

"Rosalee!" she shouted as she walked through the shop's door.

"Back here, Luce!" Rosalee called from the backroom.

When Lucille walked back to her, she saw her sister and Monroe scouring through books. Even one had spells and potions.

"Still looking for a cure?" Lucille questioned as she grabbed an unopened book.

"Yes," Rosalee said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can start looking through that one." She handed a list of ingredients to her. "These are the ingredients that you need to find."

Lucille nodded. She sat down on the make shift bed and began searching. It didn't take her long to realize this was like searching for a needle in a haystack. "This is going to take forever!"

"Tell me about it," Monroe mumbled as he turned a page in the book he was looking through.

* * *

It was past midnight when Rosalee shouted in excitement. "I found it!"

"You did! Thank God!" Lucille said, closing her book firmly before laying back in the bed. "I though it was going to take forever."

"We gotta call Nick," Monroe stated, already dialing the detective's number.

Thirty minutes later, Nick was standing in the room with a woman, who Lucille assumed was Juliette, and the man that was seeking the cure for his obsession.

"Luce," Rosalee called. "I need your help."

Lucille walked over to her. ' _Infatuation Cure.'_

"Just follow these instructions, I have to go get the Warburgia, Toxicodendron, the Mullein, and the Kacip fatimah." Rosalee explained before leaving the room to search for the ingredients.

Lucille started making the potion, careful to follow the instructions. ' _Mix the first three ingredients in the order listed and blend vigorously'_ She added the two bulbs of hemlock root, pinch of Myrrh resin, and 6 oz. of Lausenschlange oil together into a blender and started the machine.

"Thanks for organizing the shop, by the way," Rosalee spoke when she returned. She stopped the machine for a second to add the Toxicondendron into the blender.

"You're welcome," Lucille said, focusing on her make-shift chem project. "I was getting bored. And quite frankly, Freddie couldn't organize the alphabet if he wanted to."

Rosalee smiled at Lucille statement.

"Perfect!" Lucille said when Rosalee finished added the 3 oz. of Toxicondendron into the mixture. "Okay, a handful of Mullein, 3 oz. of Warburgia, and several clumps of gum arabic. Can't these people just tell me the proper amounts?" she complained as she grabbed the Mullein.

Rosalee smirked at her. "And that's why you went to science."

"At least they tell me how much to add!" Lucille sassed her sister before mumbling. "Stupid Hexenbiests."

The unnamed man shifted a little on his feet making Lucille glance over at him, "Don't tell me."

The man didn't say a word.

Lucille glanced at Nick, who looked down right pissed, and Juliette, who was stood awkwardly between the two men. She chose not to speak to either of them because honestly, she didn't know what to say.

"Alright," she added the last of the ingredients into the mixture. She started the machine again, mixing it well. She watched as the potion turned red to white within several seconds.

Rosalee stopped the machine and poured the white concoction into a glass.

"Alright, Nick," she said handing it over to him. "Drink up."

Nick inspected the glass before completely downing it in a few gulps. He glanced up at everyone. "Is that it?"

"Wait for it," Rosalee answered.

Before she even finished, Nick was doubled over in pain. His legs gave out, asking him fall on the floor. He could do more than groan in agony.

Lucille rushed around the table to kneel beside him, making sure that he was okay.

"What do you give him?" Juliette screeched. "We have to call 911!"

"We can't! If we take him to the hospital, they wouldn't even know what is wrong with him!"

Nick's body started to turn bright red. Lucille couldn't stop the worry that maybe Juliette was right, but she knew better. Monroe was right the hospital wouldn't be able to tell what was wrong with him. This was magic, not science.

Slowly, Nick's skin started turning back to his regular complexion when he started to regain consciousness. Nick glanced over at Lucille, which made her breath hitch for a moment. ' _Damn eyes._ '

"Good," Lucille said, leaning back on her heels. Once she was standing, she helped the Grimm up off the floor.

"Well, now the first part is done," Rosalee stated.

"First part?" Juliette questioned.

"Yes," Rosalee nodded. "Follow me, please."

Lucille stayed in the room with Monroe and Nick. She watched as Monroe pricked Nick's finger, taking a few droplets of blood.

"Do they know that's one of the ingredients?" Lucille asked quietly so the others couldn't hear her.

"It's best we don't tell them," Monroe answered. "Can you take that to Rosalee please?" He handed her the vial of blood.

Lucille nodded.

She walked into the other room where Rosalee was mixing another potion for the two 'victims.' "Here you go," she said, casually hiding the vial's contains from Juliette and the still unnamed man.

"Thank you."

Rosalee casually added the last ingredient and stirred it in. Before long everyone had drunk their potions.

"Now it's just a waiting game for your memories to return," Rosalee told Juliette.

"Well if that's everything, I think I'm gonna head home," Juliette announced.

With that being said, everyone filed out of the shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This chapter takes place during Mr. Sandman.

Thank you **Ya5mina** for commenting! I appreciate the feedback so much and I'm glad you are enjoying Pleading to the Stars!

Another big thank you to **Taza576** for favoriting and following! Seriously, you guys are the best!

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

Happy reading!

 **Chapter Ten**

 _One Week Later_

Lucille sighed in frustration as she graded the essays from her Geology class. It wasn't class that enjoyed. She enjoyed her chemistry and science but the study of Earth wasn't something that really peaked her interest but the school had asked her to offer it as an alternate class for those that wished to take it.

The essays' were supposed to be about the seven major tectonic plates. But some of the students completely avoided majority of the plates to write about the Pacific plate and the Ring of Fire.

"What am I teaching?" she mumbled to herself as she wrote another 'F' on an essay. This had to be the third one in the class.

She was about to start grading another essay when she heard she frantic running through the halls. She burrowed her brows in confusion. She thought she was the only one of these floor. She knew that there was grief support group on the first floor but she knew that they weren't allowed anywhere else in the building besides the cafeteria and the restrooms.

She got up from her desk in curiosity. She curiosity turned into worry when she heard more noises and a slam of a door down the hall. She hurried out of her own classroom.

Three rooms down, she found her answers.

Nick was stumbling, struggling to even stand. There was another man but whoever it was broke the glass of the classroom with a desk and threw himself out the second story window.

"Nick!" she shouted, rushing over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Lucille?" Nick questioned. "Is that you?"

Lucille knelt down beside Nick who was hugging onto one of the desks. Around his stunning blue eyes, the skin was turning red and puffy.

"Nick!" Detective Griffin shouted. "Wu! Down here!"

Wu ran in a moment later, "What the hell?"

"Did you do this?" Detective Griffin shouted at Lucille.

"N-no!" she shouted, stuttering at the thought of her ever hurting Nick past through her mind.

"It wasn't her!" Nick explained. "He sprayed me! He went out the window!"

Detective Griffin looked over his shoulder and instructed Wu to follow him.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Detective Griffin demanded as he helped Nick off the floor.

"They won't be able to help him," Lucille stated as she grabbed Nick's other arm and looped it over her shoulders.

"She's right, Hank." Nick stated. "We need to go to the shop."

"I'm coming with," Lucille stated, firmly.

The three loaded into the police cruiser. Hank behind the wheel and Nick was sprawled in the back seat as Lucille occupied the passenger seat.

"Hank, I need your phone," she demanded. "I left mine my classroom."

Before Hank could fish out his phone, Nick handed his from the backseat, "Call Rosalee."

Lucille nodded, dialing her sister's number.

"Nick?" Rosalee's voice answered.

"It's me! Nick got sprayed in the eyes by…" She glanced over at Nick. "What were you sprayed by?"

"A Jinnamuru Xunte," Nick shouted so that Rosalee could hear.

"Oh God!" Rosalee gasped.

"We're on our way to the shop like right now!" Lucille stated as she realized that with the sirens on they were over half way there.

"I'll start looking for something to help him," Rosalee said, ending the phone call.

When they got to the shop, Hank and Lucille plopped Nick on the couch in the back room while Rosalee rushed to grab a lamp. While Monroe set up a table right beside the blind detective.

"Nick, the parasites have barbs making it impossible to wash out," Rosalee stated. As she over with the lamp. "We have to keep you in light! The worms thrive in 't move."

Lucille sat down gently next to Nick. "We have to figure out to how to get Nick's eyesight back," she stated looking at Rosalee.

Rosalee was already on it, pulling books off the shelves. "Already on it!" She rushed to the other room where she had more space to research all the books while Hank pulled Monroe aside to talk about the investigation.

Lucille glanced at Nick, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Nick cocked his head toward her, acknowledging her presence. "For the situation?"

Lucille huffed a little at her stupidity, "I guess that was a stupid question…"

"It could be worse," Nick said softly. "I could be dead."

Lucille paled at the suggestion. "Don't say that…"

Nick just shrugged. He sat back a little, trying to make himself comfortable. "This is so weird."

"What is? Not being able to see?"

"That and I can hear," Nick tried to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear… I can hear your heartbeat. I can hear Monroe and Hank. I can hear Rosalee. The cars outside. Music from sidewalk."

Lucille glanced down at her chest. ' _My heartbeat?_ '

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked.

"Concerned," Lucille corrected.

"Why?"

Lucille's brain rushed for an answer. "Because I don't want to see a friend hurt," she simply stated.

"Friend?"

"Well that's what we are, aren't we?" Lucille questioned, leaning back beside him.

"I guess," Nick answered. "Never quite thought about it."

"I did brew the Infatuation Cure for you," Lucille reasoned.

Nick nodded in acknowledgment.

"Even though I think this is the longest we have ever talked," Lucille commented. "I only really see you when you are in the precinct when you are interrogating me about murders."

Nick laughed little at that, "You're not wrong."

"I know," Lucille said, cockiness lacing her voice. "I'm hardly ever wrong."

Nick scuffed at her, "Right…"

"See?" Lucille giggled a little.

"Guys, I think Rosalee got something," Nick stated toward the men across the room. Lucille frowned a little at the statement.

"What?" Monroe asked, confused.

"We didn't hear anything from Rosalee," Hank said, just as confused.

"Monroe, Hank!" Rosalee shouted from the front room. "Can you come here for a moment?"

The two men looked at Nick in astonishment before walking into the other room.

"What are they saying?" Lucille questioned him.

"Rosalee found a cure for me…" Nick stated, quietly, trying to overhear the conversation.

"And?" Lucille urged him to continue.

"You would have to cut out the eye of the Jinnamuru Xunte while he is alive and full woged," Nick said grimly.

"But how?" Lucille asked, amazed at his newly found skill.

"With a spoon, apparently," he said absentmindedly, trying to concentrate on the other conversation.

In the other room, she could see her sister rushing around, grabbing herbs and spices. Apparently, with the eye they needed other ingredients to help it become effective.

At the moment, Hank's phone started ringing. He quickly answered, "Griffin."

After a few moments, Nick interrupts the conversation, "I know where he is."

"But how?"

"You said that the Jinnamuru Xunte attacks surviving family members, right? And you just found the car, right?" Nick confirmed. "He couldn't attack Molly's family because she had no more left. But Kelly has her sister. He went to Casey's house!"

Hank started rushing around, grabbing his jacket from the backroom where they were sitting.

"I'm coming with," Nick stated, standing up unsure of his footing.

"No!" Lucille argued. "It's not safe, especially with your eyesight being gone."

"She's right, Nick," Monroe agreed with Lucille.

"No, you don't understand!" Nick argued. "He makes this sort of buzzing. I would be able to hear it and find him!"

Everyone paused a moment, contemplating whether to actually take him or not.

"Fine," Hank finally agreed after a moment.

"Are you coming?" Rosalee asked her as she noticed her sister didn't make a move.

Lucille shook her head, "I think it would be best if I stayed behind. I would only be getting in the way."

Rosalee nodded and followed everyone out the door.

In an instant, everything in the shop went silent. Lucille gazed around the dimly room, seeing the books that were placed randomly while everyone was looking for a cure. She sighed.

 _"_ _Because I don't want to see a friend hurt,"_

 _"_ _Friend?"_

 _"_ _Well that's what we are, aren't we?"_

 _"_ _I guess,"_

The conversation flooded her mind as she slowly started putting the books away in their proper places. It pained her a little that he never really considered her as a friend… Maybe it was because she was never around? That's all she really wanted… She realized that she couldn't have him more than that… But at least wanted to be friends with him.

"What am I gonna do?" Lucille questioned herself. She engulfed herself in her thoughts.

It was only when she walked out the door of the shop that she realized she left everything at the school, including her car. Unfortunately, for her, she left her car keys in her purse… which was in her classroom.

"Great!" she shouted at nobody. She searched her pockets, only to remember that she left her phone at the school in her rush as well. "PERFECT!"

Going back inside, she grabbed the store phone and looked the yellow pages for a local taxi cab service. She was about to dial the number when an old Toyota SUV appeared in front of the shop.

She quickly rushed out as everyone filed out of the car. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw Nick, the puffiness around his eyes was slowly disappearing.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yea," Nick answered, smiling a little at her concern.

"Lucille," Rosalee called to her. Lucille glanced over at her older sister. "You need a ride home?"

"How did you know?" Lucille said in mock shock. It didn't take a genius to see that her car wasn't here.

"I can take her," Nick offered.

"Are you sure? I mean you just got your eyesight back," Lucille said, once again, concerned.

"It's the least I can do," Nick stated.

"As long as you're okay," Lucille mumbled.

"Of course."

Lucille glanced over at her sister, "I'm gonna go with Nick if that's alright."

"Thank God!" Rosalee said, laughing a little. "I don't think Monroe's little car would have enough room for all of us to be comfortable!"

Lucille glanced at the little bug and laughed herself, "It would have given a new meaning to clown car."

"Hey!" Monroe shouted at her offended.

Lucille giggled at him.

"Well, night everyone!" Hank said as he got into his police cruiser.

Everyone finally started getting into their own designated cars.

"So, where am I taking you?" Nick asked as he turned the engine over.

Lucille sighed, "I guess to my house. I left my keys at the school when we rushed to get you to the shop this afternoon."

Nick looked a little guilty.

"It wasn't your fault," Lucille stated, sensing the guilty flooding off of him.

Nick pulled onto Pacific Freeway.

"You know how to get to my house?" she asked.

"I think so," he said. "1022 SW Westwood, right?"

Lucille smiled at the fact that he knew her address. To the random person, she knew that it would sound creepy. But one, he was a detective and two, she was no better since she had his cell phone number memorized.

"Yea?" he questioned.

"Yes,"

He pulled off of Pacific Freeway easily. It only took another five minutes before they pulled up in front of her house.

"Thank you for the ride," she said as she got out of the passenger seat.

"Thank you for helping me today," Nick said, smiling at her.

Her knees started going weak but she held firm in her stance. "It was really no problem," she stated.

"Not everyone would have come and helped me," the Grimm stated. "So, thank you, Lucille."

She smiled, but adverted her gaze to her feet. "You're welcome, Nick."

"The more I thought of it…" Nick started. He paused trying to find the right words. "Only a friend would really come help me, Grimm or not."

Lucille glanced up. She ignored the ache in her chest as he said the word _friend_. She knew that wasn't want she really craved but that's all she could get at the current moment.

"Well, like I said before, you are my friend, Nick," she stated.

"And you are mine," Nick answered.

Lucille smiled again. Inside though she was felt like she was dying.

"Good night, Nick," she said softly as she closed the door.

Nick rolled down the window, "Good night, Lucille."

She made her way over the garage door, where the keyless entry was. She pressed the buttons to her password and the garage door slide open flawlessly. She was about to close the garage doors when she saw Nick still sitting in her driveway.

He waved at her. She waved back before closing the garage door.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not own anything other than Lucille Calvert, my OC!

This chapter has absolutely NOTHING to do with the show Grimm. It's something that I always wanted to write about though, so I just did. Completely filler, with absolutely no story line to it. If you want to skip this chapter go ahead because it won't mean anything to the storyline.

After this chapter, the updates might get a little slower. I started working full-time at a new law firm. I haven't had the time to write more chapters. As soon as I have a chance to sit down and write again, I will be posting the next chapters! This story is NOT discontinued! I plan on continuing it as soon as have breather!

 **Thanks for the support everyone!**

Happy reading! Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _Three Weeks Later_

Lucille walked into the school, her old acoustic guitar hung on her right shoulder while she carried her purse on the other. She was dressed in a fashionable, powdered pink power suit with a white camisole underneath the opened blazer. She had on a nice pair of white open toed heels and her best hoop earrings. Pink wasn't usually her color but once again her promises to students got her trouble.

" _Ms. C!" one of her students, Camilla Jackson, said, cheerfully. She bounded up to her desk at the end of the class. Camilla wasn't really one for science. She was the kind of girl that was lead in the musical or solo on a grand piano._

 _"_ _Hey, Ms. Jackson, what can I do for you?" Lucille asked, looking a the perky girl._

 _"_ _I'm glad you asked!" the girl said, smiling. It was that kind of smile that didn't come off a genuine but for her it was. "The student council are hosting a talent show in a couple weeks. I was wondering if maybe you would sign up." Before Lucille could defend her position as teacher, Camilla spoke up again. "Teachers and students, alike."_

 _Lucille stared at the girl._

 _Camilla gave her an undeniable pair of puppy dog eyes._

 _"_ _Fine," Lucille said, tensely, hating that she gave in so quickly._

 _"_ _Great!" Camilla said. "It will be right after school on the 20th!"_

 _After Camilla left the classroom, Lucille leaned back in her chair and wondered what the hell she got herself into._

And so the 20th came and here, Lucille was walking into the school in her get up for her performance for the Jefferson High Talent Show. _Public welcome._ Meaning that her sister was definitely going to be there.

* * *

The final bell rang. Lucille made her way to the auditorium, slowly. She was purposefully dragging her feet.

"Ms. C!" Camilla shouted. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lucille answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Camilla said, doing that patented smile of hers. "Now remember, you go right after me."

Lucille nodded, "I remember."

Camilla took the initiative and requested that Lucille go after her when she learned the song choice that her teacher had picked. She thought it would be a "great storyline". Lucille just shrugged when she heard it, not paying any mind to it.

She found out during rehearsal why Camilla had requested her to sing after her. In fact, it was such a good idea, that Lucille asked her if she could sing back up. Camilla agreed as long as she could do the same.

The first act started as they stood back stage. It was a girl that Lucille recognized from last years' chemistry class. The girl decided to play Debussy's Clair de Lune.

The second act was a comedy act from a boy named Taylor Williamson. If she was to be honest, she did laugh at some of his jokes.

The third was, of course, a singer. Lucille had a feeling that it would be majority of singing performances.

The fourth and fifth performances past with the freshman class performing to Thriller and a piano/singing act by a senior student.

"Ready, Ms. C?" Camilla looked over at the nervous woman.

"Honestly, I don't think my stomach could drop lower," Lucille whispered back to her.

"Good!" Camilla smiled at her.

"Next up is Camilla Jackson performing Jolene by Dolly Parton," Mrs. Jessup announced as a student set up the mic for front stage while another set up a mic a feet back and to the right. Camilla stepped out on to the stage. Lucille took a deep breath before following her.

Camilla glanced back at her as the music started. Lucille flashed a smile at her, letting her know she was good.

(Bold is where Lucille would join in)

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

 _I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

 _Jolene, Jolene,_ ** _Jolene, Jolene_**

 ** _Please don't take him just because you can_**

 _Your beauty is beyond compare_

 _With flaming locks of auburn hair_

 _With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

By the end of verse, Lucille was already swaying to the music. Her fingers aching to strum the guitar cords but she had told Camilla that should wouldn't. It was technically Camilla's act, not her's.

 _Your smile is like a breath of spring_

 _Your voice is soft like summer rain_

 _And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

 _He talks about you in his sleep_

 _There's nothing I can do to keep_

 _From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

 _And I can easily understand_

 _How you could easily take my man_

 _But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

 _I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

 _Jolene, Jolene,_ ** _Jolene, Jolene_**

 ** _Please don't take him just because you can_**

 _You could have your choice of men_

 _But I could never love again_

 _He's the only one for me, Jolene_

 _I had to have this talk with you_

 _My happiness depends on you_

 _And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

 _I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

 _Jolene, Jolene,_ ** _Jolene, Jolene_**

 ** _Please don't take him even though you can_**

 _Jolene,_ ** _Jolene_**

After the song ended, of course, the crowd applauded loudly.

"Please give a hand to my lovely back up vocalist, Ms. Calvert!" Camilla said politely in the microphone before turning and applauding to her as well.

"Beautiful, Camilla. Next, we have," Mrs. Jessup turned to look at Lucille as she stood by her microphone. "Ms. Lucille Calvert performing Diane by Cam."

"GO LUCI!" Lucille could recognize her sister's voice anywhere. After that, she heard a few more "Go Luci" and a few weak whistles from the section of the auditorium. She could only assume that Rosalee had brought Monroe and Nick to the show. How she convinced them to join her, she had no idea.

Lucille looked back at Camilla who had traded places with her. Camilla gave her a thumbs up. Lucille took a deep breath and tapped her guitar three steady times, counting Camilla looking down, before the two started singing the first verse a cappella. Lucille actually belted out the first note like it was nothing for her.

(Bold is where Camilla would join in)

 ** _Oh, I promise I didn't know he was your man_**

 ** _I would have noticed a gold wedding band, Diane_**

 ** _I'd rather you hate me than not understand_**

 _Oh, Diane_

Lucille started strumming the cords for the song. In that moment, she went to another world. The crowd complete dissolved as she absorbed herself in the song.

 _You pick the time and the place_

 _Don't know how much this hurts_

 _I gave him my heart to break_

 _Now I know he broke yours first_

 _Lyin' right there in my bed_

 _While he was lying to you_

 _Believing the words that he said_

 _How could we be such fools?_

 _And all those nights that he's given to me_

 _I wish that I could give them back to you_

 ** _Diane_**

 _I promise I didn't know he was your man_

 ** _I would have noticed a gold wedding band,_** _Diane_

 _I'd rather you hate me than not understand_

 _Oh, Diane_

 _You can blame me if it helps_

 _That's what a good wife would do_

 _But you're only cheating yourself_

 _Choosing him over the truth_

 _And all those nights that he's given to me_

 _I wish that I could give them back to you_

 ** _Diane_**

 _I promise I didn't know he was your man_

 ** _I would have noticed a gold wedding band,_** _Diane_

 _I'd rather you hate me than not understand_

 ** _Oh, Diane_**

Lucille totally got absorbed in playing her acoustic guitar that she didn't even hear the girl from the act join her on the piano at first. She smiled happily before she suddenly stopped playing and sung her lungs a cappella. Her voice nearly overpowering Camilla's back up vocals.

 ** _Oh, woah Diane, Diane_**

 _Oh, woah Diane_

 ** _Oh, I'd rather you hate me then not understand_**

 ** _Oh, Diane_**

 _And all those nights that he's given to me_

 _I wish that I could give them back to you_

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Rosalee's voice could be heard over the applause. The whole group was whistling and cheering.

"Please give a hand to my back up, Camilla Jackson," Lucille gave the girl credit before clapping for towards her. "Thank you!"

"Ms. Calvert!" Mrs. Jessup stepped up on the stage, clearly surprised by her singing. "Why are you not in the music department?!"

Lucille just shrugged, exaggerating it with her hands. She gave a cheeky to the principal and carefully ran off the stage with Camilla grinning widely.

"That was amazing!" Camilla shouted at her, "You were holding back on me, Ms. Calvert!"

Lucille just chuckled at the girl's response to her performance. "You have an amazing singing voice too, you know."

"Seriously, you should switch departments! That was freaking fantastic!" Camilla ranted at her.

"I think I'll stick with science," Lucille commented.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This chapter takes place during The Waking Dead, The Ungrateful Dead, and PTZD.

Big thanks to **CaptnFangface** , **SAnnSi** , **Dusk Lilly** , **MissBluebird99** , **Kayleeiigh** , **kampers** , **The Dark Lady55** , **Lyridium** , **Lilith Nightshade** , , **Emely27** , **Afoyst** , **nodomanya66** , **AkaneShiro** , **ColourfulPhoenix92** , **Wolf Born 26** , **glawidanatitud** , **ExpressoPatronum13** , **Dea98** , **Karlla Darcy Culen** , **Zarek09** , **Kiren-san** , **Itandbit** , and **TeamFreeWill2** for favoriting Pleading to the Stars! You guys are the best! Your support is always appreciated! Especially with my hiatus.

MORE thanks to **GodzillaSquatch91** , **Eleana22** , **SlvrSrpt** , **Sarah Anna Riling** , **muhblack** , **ricecakerocker** , **Aries24198** , **Kuroyami-hime** , **Mari923** , **xx-malia-xx** , **Don1st** , , **Emmalovesdimitri** , and **Joldino-Sidestreaker** for following Pleading to the Stars!

You guys are serious THE BEST!

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _Two Weeks Later_

Words and letters blurred together as Lucille blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes. She had spent the past couple nights putting off grading the basic physics exams. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Tod dozed lazily in his dog bed as the exams littered her coffee table. Game of Thrones played in the background.

Lucille nearly jumped out of her skin when her cellphone rang loudly, cutting her concentration. "Hello?"

"Lucille! Thank God you answered!" Rosalee's panicked filled the speaker.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"There is no time to explain," Rosalee started. "I need you to go to the Spice Shop."

Lucille grabbed her coat and keys quickly, propping her cellphone between her ear and shoulder.

"You need to mix more of the ingredients that are on the counter. A lot of it."

Lucille pulled out of her driveway and headed toward Pacific Freeway, "I'm on my way."

"Monroe, Juliette, and I will be there shortly," Rosalee told her.

"May I ask what this is for?" Lucille asked.

"Have you not been watching the news?" Monroe's voice flooded the phone. Rosalee must have put her on speaker.

"No… What's going on?"

"There is a zombie outbreak," Juliette answered the question.

Lucille blinked out of shock, completely speechless. ' _Zombie outbreak?_ '

"You still there, Lucille?" Rosalee asked.

"Yea!" Lucille answered, hastily. "I'm still here… What do you mean zombie outbreak?"

"There's a wesen that is turning people into zombies. Kind of like the Lazarus effect," Monroe explained.

"Well, that's just great," Lucille said sarcastically. "Is everyone okay?"

There was a momentary pause causing Lucille's anxiety to spike.

"Guys?"

"Well…" Monroe started.

"He's got Nick," Juliette finished.

Lucille let out an involuntary gasp, subconsciously driving faster than she was supposed to. "Do you know where he is?"

"We believe he may be going to Vienna," Rosalee answered. "At least, that's what Hank told us."

Lucille quickly parked her in front of the Spice Shop. She unlocked the door and ran in. "I'm at the Shop. I'll start working on the antidote." She stated before hanging up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

She grabbed the three ingredients that were on the counter and started mixing, boiling them in the beakers, hoping she was working fast enough.

She retrieved a book off the shelf, the only one that looked recently opened. Quickly she flipped through the pages and landed on the antidote she was making.

"Lucy! We're here!" Rosalee shouted as the three trouped into the shop.

"What method were you using to give the zombies this antidote?" Lucille asked, still reading the text.

Rosalee held up the giant three-pronged syringe. "This."

"A Piqure-Gigantesque," Lucille glanced up momentarily before reading again. "How many are there?"

Rosalee looked at Monroe and then at Juliette.

"A lot," Juliette answered. "They were coming out from all sides."

Lucille looked at them before snapping the book shut, "Then the Piqure-Gigantesque is not going to work… We need a method that will hit them all at once."

Monroe shuffled through the shop while the women talked, grabbing vials and jars of different ingredients, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

As he spoke, a jar slipped from his hands, crashing onto the counter.

"Calm down, Monroe," Lucille and Rosalee spoke simultaneously.

Rosalee grabbed Monroe's hand lovingly, "We'll figure something out."

Lucille stared at the yellow liquid that spilled across the counter. She glanced up at Juliette, who was also staring at the liquid as it turned into a yellow vapor.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Juliette asked Lucille as a lightbulb went off in bother their head.

"Williamson ether synthesis," Lucille answered just as excitedly.

"What's that?" Monroe asked confused.

Juliette answered with a scientific explanation as Lucille dated around the Shop for any empty jars. Rosalee quickly joining her.

"Basically, Monroe, all we need is alcohol and anything breakable that we can store the vapors in," Lucille dumbed down the explanation.

"So, we're making a Molotov Cocktail without the explosion," Monroe concluded.

Lucille laughed loudly at the comparison, "Sort of."

Before long, Lucille was gently carrying the glass jars while Monroe drove hastily through the city toward the shipping yard on Lombard Ave.

Lucille's hear raced as they dove in and out of cars. Her mind racing as she thought about Nick potentially being dead. Her fear and panic rising at the thought of him flying to Vienna, waking up, dazed and confused… and dead.

The car skidded to a stop at a container surrounded by police vehicles and cops in riot gear.

"We got the last of them contained," Sergeant Wu explained as they came out. "Hank said you might have a cure?"

"We do," Juliette announced confidently.

Monroe and Rosalee rushed over quickly explaining how the cocktail was supposed to work as Lucille stayed behind in the SUV, in a daze. She was still lost in her mind.

"You okay?" Rosalee asked, coming over to her to get a few jars of the inhalant.

Lucille faked a smile and nodded quickly at her older sister. She wanted to answer her but the words got caught in her throat.

Rosalee looked at her sister knowingly, "He'll be okay. We'll find him, okay?"

Lucille let her fake smile fade and glanced at her sister, "I hope so…"

Rosalee gripped Lucille's shoulder gently, lovingly, "We will get him back."

Lucille nodded in response, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Come on," Rosalee held out her hand to help Lucille out of the backseat. Slowly, they walked over to the group of officers.

"How do we know when it works?" one of the cops asked.

Monroe, who now had a baton in his hand, shrugged, "When the sound stops, it's done…"

"Or they're dead," Sergeant Wu gave the second option.

"Kind of like popcorn," Lucille quipped as she past a couple of jars through the crowd.

"Ready?" Wu asked before signaling to Monroe for the distraction.

Monroe started banging along the container, drawing the zombified people towards the back allowing the rest to chuck the inhalant inside the container safely.

A sigh of relief was released when the container doors closed and relocked again.

"And now we wait," Rosalee said.

Lucille sighed as she leaned against a police cruiser. She listened intently as the noises inside the container slowly began to die down. She glanced over at the rest of her group. Monroe was on the phone.

"Lucille," Monroe shouted her name before waving her over to the other two girls with him.

Lucille cautiously walked over, afraid the news that Monroe just received.

"Hank just told me Nick's plane went down near Mount Cedara. He's headed there now," Monroe explained, still on the plane.

"I'm going with!" Juliette shouted. "Just tell us where to go!"

Monroe and Rosalee started following her before they realized that the younger woman wasn't with them.

"Lucille?"

Lucille shook her head, even though her mind was shouting at her differently, "I can't."

Rosalee nodded, "I'll let you know what's going on."

Lucille nodded at her older sister, "I'll be waiting."

Rosalee jumped into the borrowed police SUV as Lucille watched them leave.

She knew deep down that she would be in the way there. At least at the shipping yard, she could be of some use. Lucille had taken a small paramedic class a couple years previous. She thought it would be a good idea to have some form of training when she wanted to be a teacher. How else were parents going to trust her with their children?

"What can I do to help?" Lucille asked Sergeant Wu.

The cop looked at her before looking at the crowd of people slowly exiting the container, seemingly cured of their affliction.

"Help sort them. Major injuries to the ambulances. Help treat the minor injuries over there," Wu pointed in the opposite direction.

Lucille nodded and got to work directing the victims to where they needed to be.

She glanced at her watch to see the time. 'Two more hours till my alarm… I guess today would be the perfect day to play hokey.'

* * *

She was on a small break when her cellphone started ringing. She fumbled, frantically, through her pocket to retrieve it.

"Rose?"

"Hey!" Rosalee answered, faux cheerfulness dripped in her voice. "So, good news! We have Nick."

"The bad news?" Lucille asked, biting her thumb nail in worry.

"He's an unconscious zombie," Rosalee explained, trying to remain calm about the situation.

"What happened?" Lucille nearly shouted before looking around her sheepishly.

"Well, apparently, the plane went down after Nick became a zombie. It seems like he had a bad reaction because he was way more aggressive and extremely fast."

Lucille gulped.

"We're on our way back to the Spice Shop," Rosalee stated. "Can you meet us there?"

"Let me see if someone can take a moment," Lucille answered. "I'll call you when I have something lined up, okay?"

"Okay." Rosalee hung up the phone.

Lucille quickly jogged over to Wu. He was busy directing orders around to various officers.

"Sergeant Wu?" Lucille tapped him on his shoulder cautiously. Wu spun around, hand resting on his gun. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Don't do that to me!" Wu shouted at her, snapping his gun back into his holster.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lucille said, still in her defensive position.

"What do you need?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"They found Nick. I was wondering if someone could drop me off at the Spice Shop to get my car," Lucille explained. She didn't exactly want to tell him everything because she didn't know how much he actually knew.

Wu licked his lips before shooting her a dry look, "Come on." He turned around, "Franco! You're in charge until I get back!"

Lucille smiled, happy to actually get someone to get her back to the Spice Shop. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got there. "Thank you! You are a life saver, Sergeant Wu!"

Wu rolled his eyes before, giving her a sarcastic smile, "Call me Drew."

"Wait…" She buckled her seatbelt before turning to face him. "Your name is Drew… Wu?"

Drew gave her an unamused look before driving out of the shipping yard.

* * *

Lucille waved as Drew drove away when he dropped her off at the Spice Shop. She quickly unlocked the door and walked inside. The lights were of indicating that she beat the rest of the group back form wherever they were travelling back from.

She flicked the on and started mixing a small batch of the antidote. She had no idea if they could use it now, but it could be useful at a later time.

"Lucy!" Rosalee announced their arrival. Detective Griffin and Monroe carried Nick to the makeshift bed. His motionless body made her aware that he was still unconscious from whatever happened.

"I started making more, just in case," Lucille explained to Rosalee.

"Perfect!" Rosalee stated. "I don't think that first batch is going to work on him."

Lucille glanced up at Rosalee with a concerned look on her face.

"We believe because he is a Grimm that he had a… different reaction…" Juliette explained to her.

"Monroe! Your head!" Lucille shouted when she saw him enter the room again.

"Come here," Rosalee ordered him. Lucille quickly grabbed a first aid kit.

"Here you go, Rosalee," Lucille stated. She handed Rosalee a sterile wipe.

Lucille snickered slightly when she heard Monroe flinch as Rosalee wiped away the dried blood.

"Guys! He's waking up!" Hank shouted.

Lucille heard the distinct sound of handcuffs snapping into place. She knew if she walked into the back room, she wouldn't be able to handle that scene very well.

Monroe quickly rushed in to help hold the aggressive zombie Nick down. Rosalee followed soon after.

Lucille heard Rosalee shove the plunger into Nick's flesh, "That should do it!"

"Hopefully," Monroe replied.

Lucille leaned on the counter, waiting for Monroe to return to her. She wanted to continue treating his scratch on his forehead before it got infected.

He returned to the room and made his way over to her.

"I'm just going to apply some Neosporin and then slap a band aid over it," Lucille stated, holding the Neosporin in her hand.

"As long as it doesn't sting," Monroe grumbled.

Lucille smirked at him.

"All done!" She announced as she slapped the band-aid on his cut. "Brand new!"

"My hero," Monroe answered sarcastically.

"One day, you'll thank me for saving your life," Lucille answered back just as sarcastically.

Monroe was about to reply when they heard groaning from the other room. Everyone rushed in the back room to see Nick slowly waking up.

"What happened?" he groaned. He tried moving his hands once or twice before he realized he was handcuffed to something. "Why am I handcuffed?"

Detective Griffin looked at Juliette before sitting down and explaining to Nick what actually happened.

Nick looked confused for moment, "I didn't get him?" He was referring to the wesen that he was trying to catch that evening.

Detective Griffin shook his head, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Lucille watched his face as he tried to shift through his memories. She couldn't help by find that face adorable. It was the face he wore a couple weeks prior when he lost his eye sight to that fly-like wesen.

Detective Griffin started to fill in the blank spaces for him. He explained how the plane had gone down in Mount Cedara; how Nick had survived, and in his zombie state, went to a bar and wreaked havoc; how he, then, decided to break and enter a home of a family of four nearly half a mile away. They ended up stopping him after Juliette and Rosalee gave him the first dose of the antidote, while the police captain knocked him unconscious.

Nick sat on the bed in silence for a moment before he stood up, "It's my fault… What if I killed someone?"

Everyone started to defend him. Lucille stood quietly in the back, watching him. She realized that the guilt was eating him up inside.

Nick must have noticed her despite all the chatter because his blue eyes fell on her, almost pleading with her.

"It's not your fault," Lucille stated, adamantly. "You were not in your right mind. You were drugged and not responsible for your actions."

Nick licked his lips in thought, before nodding. "Okay."

"Alright, then," Lucille said, nodding firmly at him.

"Let's get you home, so you can sleep," Juliette said after a few moments of silence. She was right of course, after the evening that Nick had, he deserved to sleep all day.

"I'm right behind you," Lucille announced. "I got to call the school and let them know that I will not be in this morning because I was helping to save Portland."

"Essentially, the world," Monroe added.

Lucille glanced at him before actually thinking about it, "I mean you're not wrong."

"Good night, Lucille," Rosalee said, smirking at her younger sister.

"Good night, Rosalee," Lucille smirked back at her. "I hope everyone gets some rest!"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This chapter takes place during A Dish Best Served Cold.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 _One Week Later_

Lucille patiently sat through her first two classes without issue. She was just thankful that her a free period and then a study hall she and the gym teacher, Mr. Anderson, had to supervise before lunch.

She took the free moments to prepare for her next class, which was one of her favorites, Oceanography. In that class, she could talk about the waves, the tides, the unknown wonders of the oceans.

She was just about to start drawing a diagram on her chalkboard when her cellphone started ringing. She cocked her eyebrow when she saw the name that was flashing across her screen.

"Monroe, I think you have the wrong sister," Lucille greeted with a smile as she sat back down in her office chair.

"Hey! Lucille!" Monroe's cheerful, yet nervous voice flooded her ears. "What's up?"

Lucille furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "You're the one that called me…"

"Oh! Right," he said, almost dumbly. Whatever was going on must be extremely awkward for him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Monroe?" Lucille asked. She glanced around her classroom, wondering what she would if the phone call took too long.

"I was wondering if you know of any good restaurants that I could take Rosalee tonight," Monroe asked, hesitantly.

Lucille thought for a moment, "I don't know how it actually is, but I heard good reviews on Raven & Rose. That new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago."

"Perfect!" Monroe cheered up, almost like his nerves were gone. "Thank you, Lucille."

"May I ask why so fancy?" Lucille questioned. She drummed her fingernails on her desk. A small smirk forming on her lips.

Monroe stumbled over his words, unsure of how to answer her question.

"Monroe!" Lucille laughed, trying to calm the blutbad down for a second. "Please, take a breath!"

She could hear him, take moment and actually take a deep breath.

"Now, why do you want to take her out tonight?" Lucille asked again, a little more serious than before.

Monroe sighed before answering her question, "I'm going to ask her to move in with me."

Lucille blinked at his response, "Are you that serious about her?" She glanced at the clock that hung above her classroom door.

Monroe paused again, "Yes, I am."

"Do you want to marry her?" Lucille continued her interrogation.

Monroe was silent for more than a moment, seriously contemplating her question. Lucille's heart was beating faster with each passing second.

"Monroe?"

"Yes…" Monroe finally spoke. "Yes… I want to marry her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the best thing happened to me. She makes me a better person. I love her, Lucille."

Lucille smiled at his answer, "Good."

"So… do you approve?" Monroe asked. "You are the closest family member to her. She holds you close to her heart. She wouldn't even consider it if I didn't ask you for permission to marry her."

Lucille smirked at that statement. It quickly turned playfully evil, "I don't know, Monroe."

"Please, Lucille!" Monroe started begging. "Please!"

Lucille continued on with her banter, "Monroe… I just don't know if she could handle it."

"Handle what?" Monroe sounded confused. "I'll fix whatever it!"

"Handle living with someone in love with her," Lucille laughed, breaking the act. "Yes, Monroe, you can ask my sister to marry you."

Monroe let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Lucille!"

Lucille smiled at him through the phone, "No, Monroe, thank you. Rosalee deserves to be happy. She has spent some much of her life being miserable. She deserves to know what happiness is."

"I want to be the one that shows her that," Monroe stated.

"Good," Lucille replied. "I want you to be the one that makes her happy for the rest of her life."

"I got to go plan for tonight. Thank you, again, Lucille," Monroe spoke before hanging up the phone.

Lucille laid the phone down her desk, feeling a small wave of jealousy and depression flood over her. She quickly shook it off before standing up and going to her next period class, study hall.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Lucille sat in the break room, sipping her second cup of coffee. She was scrolling through her Facebook when Rosalee' name popped across the screen. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it.

"Good morning/afternoon, darling sister!" Lucille greeted. She couldn't contain her smile as she spoke. She knew why her sister was calling.

"Guess what!" Rosalee squealed loudly.

"What?!" Lucille asked in a fake voice.

"Monroe asked me to move in with him," Rosalee answered ignored her sister's childish antics. "I'm moving in with Monroe!"

Lucille smiled at Rosalee's excitement, "Congratulations!"

"I'm so excited!" Rosalee continued to squeal.

"When is the big day?" Lucille asked, ignoring her sister's squealing and gushing. "You know I will help you whenever it is."

"Well, we first have to get Nick out of the spare room. That would just be awkward," Rosalee stated. "Me living with my boyfriend and his best friend."

"Sounds like a comical sitcom," Lucille commented. "A whole new rendition of Three is Company!"

Rosalee giggled at her comment, "Speaking of which, we're throwing Nick a Homeward Bound party on Saturday. Would you like to come?"

Lucille paused, "Is that an invite?"

Rosalee laughed at her sister's question, "Yes, it's an invite! You are more than welcome to come over and celebrate him leaving."

Lucille sighed, "I guess."

"Oh! Don't be like that," Rosalee stated. "Just say you'll come and be done with it."

"Fine," Lucille whined. "I'll come. But if it is awkward, I'm leaving."

"Alright," Rosalee laughed at her sister's response. "It's like pulling teeth with you."

Lucille rolled her eyes, "Hey, I got to head out, Rosalee."

"I'll see you on Saturday, then," Rosalee said. Lucille could hear the smile on her sister's face. She quickly hung up the phone and set it down next her coffee cup.

The jealousy and depression crashed in her. She felt horrible for feeling that way, but she couldn't help feeling that way. Lucille was truly happy for her sister, but she wished she could have something like that. She wanted to be so loved that she was bursting out the seams. She wanted to be so happy that her face looked like it was split in half because her smile was so big.

* * *

Lucille took a deep breath as she walked up to Monroe's door. She stood on the small porch of 418 SW Hamilton Street. She gazed at the stained glass that was orienting Monroe's front door. She quietly knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Rosalee answered the door with a wide smile.

Lucille glanced down and saw most of Nick's luggage stacked against the wall next to the front door. When she looked up, she faked a happy smile and hugged her sister.

"You excited?" Lucille asked, happily.

"Yes!" Rosalee announced. Her smile widened, if that was even possible.

"Come on in," Rosalee said, stepping aside, allowing Lucille inside. "Monroe! Luci is here!"

Monroe poked his head through the kitchen doorway, "Hey!"

Lucille waved at him, "Hey, Monroe."

"How's it going?" Monroe asked, walking into the living room for a moment.

"Pretty good," Lucille smiled at him. "Kids are crazy as usual. They make me regret all my life decision."

Monroe laughed at Lucille's response, "I'm sure!"

Lucille smiled at him, "Where can I put this?" She held up a brown paper bag that contained a bottle of Sokol Blosser Willamette Valley Pinot Gris.

"Oh!" Rosalee grabbed the bottle. "I'll put it fridge so it can chill before dinner."

"Thank you, Lucille," Monroe smiled at her, clapping his hand on her shoulder. "Nick and Juliette should be here any moment now. We invited Hank too."

Lucille nodded at him, "Thanks for the invite, Monroe. I haven't been out of my own house besides work in what feels like forever."

Monroe laughed, "I'm glad to be of service."

"I'm going to make sure that Rosalee hasn't cracked that bottle of wine open yet," Lucille said, making her way over to the kitchen. Rosalee was in the kitchen setting up the cake. Lucille was more intrigued that it looked like a suitcase and had the words 'Homeward Bound' scrawled across it.

"Want to help me?" Rosalee asked, trying to reach for the wine glasses.

Lucille glanced over at her, before smirking for a moment, "Why? It's not my problem you're short."

Rosalee frowned at her, furrowing her brows at her in fake anger and annoyance, "You're no taller than I am!"

Lucille started laughing at Rosalee's response, "Then why did you even ask?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Lucille crouched beside Rosalee and Juliette as Nick and Monroe were talking by the front door.

"Hey, have you ever been to Raven and Rose?" Nick asked. Lucille could tell it was his detective voice. He was investigating. Why? She had no idea.

"Yea. Lucille suggested it the other day," Monroe replied. Lucille stifled a giggle as Rosalee elbowed her in the side, gently. "Why?"

"Did you know it is being run by a Bauerschwein?" Nick continued to question.

"Well, yea," Monroe stated. "Why does that matter? Plenty of Wesen own restaurants and businesses?"

Lucille could tell by the sound of their voices that they were now standing almost in the middle of the living room. Monroe had strategically placed boxes in front of the open wall so that Nick wouldn't be able to see them as clearly.

"Hey, can you open the door for me?" Nick asked after lifting a box from beside the doorway.

"Why?" Monroe started. This was their que. "You aren't leaving just yet."

Without a second's hesitation, they all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Juliette went over and hugged him, pecking his lips lovingly. Lucille patted the bubbling jealous down and helped her sister carry the 'Homeward Bound' cake into the living room, where everyone was now stationed.

"What is this?" Nick asked, shocked.

"This is your party... for leaving!" Monroe smirked at his best friend.

Hank brought out the wine bottle that Lucille had brought along with her. Rosalee handled out plates to everyone while Monroe fetched a knife from the kitchen. Hank had just popped the wine bottle open when Monroe's cell phone started ringing.

"Hang on," Monroe pulled out his phone and answered it. Concern flooded his face when he listened to what whoever had to say. "Kimber, it will be okay. We'll find him. And if we don't, I'm sure he'll come home soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Rosalee. "You remember Sam and Kimber, right? Apparently, Sam hasn't come home from work today. Kimber wanted him to stay home because he wasn't feeling well but he left anyway. I'm just worried because of all the Blutbaden deaths right now."

Nick looked up at Monroe, "Did Sam eat the Raven and Rose?"

"Yea?" Monroe asked.

"Is Sam a Blutbad?" Nick's voice was in detective mode again. Full concern and worry laced his words.

"Yes," Monroe answered.

"All the victims in a case I'm working have eaten at Raven & Rose," Nick stated. It finally dawned on Lucille why he was so concerned about the restaurant.

"One of the victims was also blutbaden," Monroe told him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lucille asked, suddenly worried for her hopefully-soon-brother-in-law. "No stomach pains, no cramps?"

"No!" Monroe answered, surprised at Lucille's concern. "I feel fine!"

"What's happening to the victims sounds like an extreme form of gastric dilatation volvulus," Juliette cut in. "Basically, your insides explode."

"I think I heard this before," Rosalee said. "We have to go to the Spice Shop."

* * *

"Here it is," Rosalee said, pulling a book off the shelf.

Lucille looked at her weird, "You knew exactly what book this topic was in..."

"Shush..." Rosalee replied, flipping through the pages. "I knew I heard of it before!" she said excitedly. "It's called Völlige Verzweiflung."

"Black Despair Mushroom," Lucille filled in for everyone that couldn't understand German.

"It's a rare mushroom that is mainly found in the Black Forest. It is similar to Ophiocordyceps unilateralis, which attacks carpenter ants in the tropics. It causes them to climb into trees where their insides burst, spreading fungal spores." Rosalee looked up with worry before continuing to read. "When eaten raw, the mushroom is harmless. When cooked, they release a toxin fatal to Blutbaden."

Rosalee looked at Monroe, concern flooding her eyes.

"I can't remember eating any mushrooms," Monroe answered. He leaned against the counter in deep thought.

Rosalee set the book down, "I don't recall you having anything with mushrooms either."

"Was there anything complimentary?" Lucille questioned. "I mean the fanciest place I've ever been to is Olive Garden and even there you get free breadsticks."

It was like a lightbulb went off in their minds. Rosalee jumped at faced Monroe, "The tartlets!"

Monroe looked confused for moment, before remembering them.

"You didn't have any of the tartlets because they had meat in them. They aren't on the menu because they are compliments of the chef! Everyone got one!" Rosalee explained to everyone.

"That's how he does it then," Nick spoke. "If they don't affect you, you aren't Blutbaden."

Detective Griffin's phone started ringing. He quickly answered it. "They found Sam's car off the road near Washington Park!" he exclaimed.

There was no explanation needed as the men rushed out of the Spice Shop, anxious to get to Monroe's friend in time.

* * *

Rosalee and Lucille went home shortly after. Juliette went in the opposite direction of them, towards her own home.

"What's going on with you?" Rosalee asked, suddenly. The car ride had been quiet up until now.

"Nothing," Lucille answered, confused that her sister would ask such a question.

"Don't lie to me," Rosalee answered. "I know when something is bothering you. What is it?"

Lucille was quiet for a moment before looking out her passenger window, "I don't know, honestly."

"So, something is bothering you," Rosalee picked up.

"Yes."

"Well, explain it to me," Rosalee prodded. "Maybe I can help you sort it out."

Lucille looked down at her hands, where she was picking at her nails out of stress. She sighed before she answered, "I was just fine. I really was. I was okay with the fact that he had a girlfriend and that we were just friends..."

"So, this is about Nick?"

Lucille nodded and continued, "I mean I was okay with it... till we actually said it out loud."

"When was this?" Rosalee looked confused.

"After he lost his eyesight," Lucille answered. "I was with him while he was... blind. You all were looking for a way to cure him. I was just trying to distract him from the situation, keep him company."

"And?"

The memory came back to Lucille like it was just yesterday. When she said the words, she was fine. She thought she would be okay. She didn't realize that her feelings were buried deep inside her.

 _"Because I don't want to see a friend hurt,"_

 _"Friend?"_

 _"Well that's what we are, aren't we?"_

 _"I guess."_

But now... She couldn't believe she said that. She was his friend, yes. But she wanted more. Needed more.

"And he asked me why I was so concerned. I told him it was because I don't want to see a friend hurt. From there were, it just went south."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now I'm bothered that you are going to live with Monroe. I'm bothered that Nick has Juliette. I'm just..."

"You're lonely, Lucille," Rosalee answered, understandingly. "You want to have something that we all have. You want to have someone in your life like Monroe."

Lucille was quiet for a moment, "More along the lines of Nick," she grumbled.

Rosalee laughed, "Because I'd kill you if you wanted to be with Monroe."

Lucille huffed at that statement, playfully, before her smile turned back into a frown.

"In all seriousness, though," Rosalee started. "Nick is with Juliette. You admit that you realize that. You know what you're feeling isn't right. It's probably just a passing phase of emotions. You'll be right as rain soon."

"I hope you are right," Lucille answered, watching the buildings pass by.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This chapter takes place during The Good Soldier. Lucille is a Calvert, obviously. That means this chapter won't have Nick in it because Lucille will be more focused on her sister and her issues. I know for a fact the dialogue isn't accurate to the episode. I tried so hard to pay attention to it but every time I manage to fall asleep, but I got the jist of the episode and ended up using my own imagination.

I want to thank: **crimson22** , **alexandrita13** , **ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp** and **cutelittlekitten18** for following, favoriting, or doing both! To **galwidanatitud** , **Emmalovesdimitri** , and **CaptnFangface** thank you for commenting and messaging! Your words and support are amazing! Thank you for sticking with me this long!

For those of you questioning when is the real Nick and Lucille action going to start it won't happen for a little bit. As I told a couple of you, I'm aiming to get their relationship to blossom during the fourth season or so. Please be patient!

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _One and a Half Months Later_

Lucille sat cross-legged on the bed in the back room, reading, as Rosalee and Monroe chatted away. Over the past month and a half, Rosalee felt compelled to include her in almost everything. Deep down, Lucille knew that it annoyed Monroe slightly that she was over at the house almost every night. On the other hand, she found it depressing that she was always alone when she went home.

"What's this?" Monroe asked. He was waving an envelope slightly, while he searched through his mail.

"A letter from my mother," Rosalee answered.

Monroe looked up at her, shocked, "Your mother?"

Rosalee nodded in confirmation, "She wants me to go to Medford. The anniversary of my father's death is coming up this weekend. She wanted me to be there with her and my sister."

Monroe leaned against the table, "I think you should go."

"It's been seven years, Monroe," Rosalee argued.

"Rose, I'm going. You should go, too. For Mom's sake," Lucille cut in, not looking for the book that she was reading.

"You were invited?" Monroe glanced over at her.

"Well, I am Rosalee's youngest sister," Lucille answered, drily.

"Right… Forgot," Monroe mumbled.

Lucille rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know, you guys," Rosalee argued. "I just feel it will be awkward. I haven't seen or talked my mother in seven years."

"Well, it looks to me that she's reaching out," Monroe stated, waving the envelope at Rosalee again.

Rosalee was quiet for a moment, "I'll go… but only if you go with." She was addressing Monroe. There was no need to address Lucille. Lucille had already been invited.

"You want me to go along?" Monroe asked, surprised that she would demand such a thing.

Lucille glanced up at the couple, "She wouldn't have asked if she didn't want you to tag along."

"Lucille is right. I want you to be there," Rosalee urged.

Monroe smiled at Rosalee. Jealousy sparked through Lucille for a brief moment as she saw all the love and affection. Her emotions were like a summertime thunderstorm. Dark and angry, but only there for a moment.

"Okay," he finally said, agreeing.

"And you'll be there for sure?" Rosalee questioned, looking at her younger sister.

Lucille faked a pleasant smile, still feeling the after effects of her emotions, "Yes, Rosalee, I will be there."

"Good, because you are my best friend," Rosalee state, smiling at her. "You are the only relative I speak to and I really need you there."

Lucille's fake smile turned into a real one at her sister's words, "Have no fear! Your baby sister is here!"

Rosalee laughed, finally forgetting about her worry of the family dinner.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

Lucille had just walked into her house when her phone started ringing. She didn't even have time to take off her jacket or shoes. Tod was fumbling around her feet, trying to get her attention.

"Hello?" she asked, not evening looking at her caller ID. She walked past her dog, doing her best not to get her feet tangled in his.

"Luci, I don't know if I can do this," Rosalee cut to the chase. Lucille knew that her sister was stressing because of the situation at hand but she didn't realize how bad that anxiety really was.

"Rosalee," Lucille whined slightly. "You will be fine. It's just mother."

"But Luci, DeEtta will be there," Rosalee stated.

Lucille sighed into the receiver as she kicked off her peep-toe heels. She known since her invite that DeEtta was going to be there. She had spoken on the phone with her mother, who had informed her that same night.

"I'm just worried that she is going to start something," Rosalee continued to worry.

"Rosalee," Lucille began. "I swear to you. If DeEtta starts anything with you or Monroe, I will kick her ass to the next year."

"That's what DeEtta wants, though," Rosalee was nearly wailing at this point.

"Rosalee Calvert, you listen to me, right now," Lucille said, sternly. "I will be there for you. If DeEtta even breaths the wrong way, I'll straighten her out. You hear me?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. Lucille waited patiently for her sister to calm down and finally talk to her like a civilized person.

"You promise?" Rosalee asked, quietly. It reminded Lucille of a small child after they were scolded. Lucille knew the feeling well. She spent half of her days being angry and half of them that sad, depressed little child that Rosalee was resembling.

"Of course, Rose," Lucille said, putting on a smile on her face to add cheer to her voice. "You know I won't lie about something like that. You said it yourself a couple days ago. You are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you, Rosalee."

Rosalee sniffed a little, "Thank you, Luci."

Lucille smiled, "I love you, Rosalee."

"I love you, too, Lucille," Rosalee replied. "Well, I got to go make dinner for Monroe and I. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Lucille said. "I'm assuming you are driving separately because of how small Monroe's car is?"

Rosalee laughed a little at that, "I'm debating about driving with you because that man takes up the over half the bug sometimes."

Lucille laughed loudly at that, "You are ridiculous!"

"But you love me," Rosalee concluded. "See you tomorrow!"

Lucille hung up the phone. She gave a small sigh as she let Tod out into the back yard. Finally, she went to the refrigeration to get started on her own dinner.

* * *

The next morning went smoothly... for Lucille anyway. She left her home in Portland at noon. She made sure that Tod was fed and that he was taken out. She had asked her neighbor to make sure that he got out around 5 in the evening and then again at 9. She knew she wouldn't be back until the morning.

The journey down to Medford wasn't bad. Instead of the work rush it was everyone travelling to family or going on vacation. She was only delayed for 30 minutes because of the traffic and to stop for gas off I-5.

She finally made it to her mother's house around 5:30 in the evening.

'Just in time for dinner!' She thought to herself as she parked her car in the driveway.

"Lucille!" her mother, Gloria, shouted as she saw her youngest daughter walking up the porch steps.

Lucille smiled at her mother. She was probably the only one that greeted like this anymore, ever since her brother was killed. She knew DeEtta didn't get such a warm welcome because she still lived in Medford. She was probably one of those women that would never leave... Especially now that she was married and divorced twice.

"Mama!" Lucille smiled as she hugged her mother warmly. She missed her mother. This is what she needed. She needed her mother to comfort her and tell her that she was an independent, strong woman. That she wasn't like DeEtta or Rosalee, both of whom were either married or getting married.

"How was the drive?" Gloria asked, as she led her youngest into the house.

Memories of her childhood flooded her mind as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen with her mother, "The drive was good. Not too bad. Only traffic I hit was for a car accident on the highway."

Gloria frowned slightly, "I hope everyone was alright."

Lucille smiled her mother's reply. It was typical of her mother to have such a caring nature. "Is anyone else here?"

"DeEtta should be here in a minute. She went out to get some groceries for dessert. Is Rosalee coming?" Gloria asked, slightly concerned. "I'm surprised she didn't carpool with you."

"She didn't tell you about Monroe coming?" Lucille questioned.

"Oh, that's right!" Gloria confirmed Lucille's suspensions. Her mother simply forgot that Rosalee was bringing her boyfriend along.

"I would have driven with them but Monroe's car is just too small for everyone!" Lucille answered, laughing at the comical thought of a blutbad and two fuchsbau in an old Volkswagen Beetle. She could just imagine being cramped in the backseat while Rosalee was squashed against the passenger side door.

"Mom! I'm back!" DeEtta's voice floated in from the living room. "Whose car is that outside?" DeEtta walked into the kitchen carrying two grocery bags. One containing a gallon of milk and other a box of brownie mix and cookie dough.

"Hey DeEtta," Lucille said, smiling at her older sister.

Her sister was the odd one in the family. DeEtta was the only blonde in the family. Both Lucille and Freddy were brunettes, taking after their mother, and Rosalee took after their father with auburn hair. She was also the only one to get married... twice. DeEtta wasn't a bad person. She was just... difficult.

"Lucille?" DeEtta answered. "Look at you, all grown up!"

Lucille rolled her eyes, "You saw me just last year for Thanksgiving."

DeEtta shrugged and put the groceries on the counter. She put the milk in the fridge and the brownie mix in the pantry. She pulled out a cookie tray and started putting some cookie dough on it while the oven preheated.

"Where is our dearest sister?" DeEtta asked, venom dripping in her voice.

Lucille bit her tongue before she answered, "Rosalee and Monroe will be coming shortly."

Just as she spoke, the doorbell rang at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Gloria sang as she ran into the living room and opening the front door. Lucille saw her mother pause as she took in her second oldest child. "Rosalee."

"Mom..." Rosalee said, smiling awkwardly at her mother.

"Come in, come in!" Gloria moved aside and allowed the two Wesen inside the house. "You must be Monroe!"

"Nice to meet you," Monroe said, kindly. He held out his hand, but knowing her mother she would brush it aside and ask for a hug.

While the two were getting acquainted Rosalee stood next to Lucille, "Thank you for coming tonight."

Lucille furrowed her brows at her sister, "I would have came regardless. She's my mother too, you know."

Rosalee shot her sister a smile, "Where's DeEtta?"

Lucille nodded her head toward the kitchen doorway, "Over there, sulking that the she isn't the oldest anymore."

Rosalee quickly glanced over and shot her younger sister a smile, "Hi DeEtta."

DeEtta just shot her a glare and walked back into the kitchen. Lucille assumed to put the cookies into the oven so they could cook while everyone ate.

"You can at least say hi!" Lucille shouted, never leaving her older sister's side. She glanced down at Rosalee, "Bitch."

Rosalee laughed at her statement.

"Let's start eating," Gloria suggested, trying to ease the upcoming tension early. If Lucille knew DeEtta, the tension would come whether their mother wanted it or not.

* * *

Despite Gloria's efforts, dinner was tense. Lucille sat silently next to Rosalee on her right side, while Monroe sat on her left side. DeEtta chose to sit next to their mother, directly across from Monroe. If Lucille knew anything about DeEtta, she was only picking at Monroe to get Rosalee irritated.

"How have you been?" Gloria asked.

DeEtta cut in before Rosalee could answer, "You know, because we haven't seen you in seven years." Lucille shifted in her seat slightly.

"Good," Rosalee stated, a little awkwardly.

"That's good. What have you been doing?" Gloria continued to ask, ignoring her second youngest's remarks. "I'm sure you've been busy."

"So busy shacking up with this animal," DeEtta mumbled.

Lucille growled slightly at her older sister's comment, "Better watch your tongue, DeEtta."

"Or what?" DeEtta teased.

Lucille chucked a dinner roll at DeEtta. Her glare intensified, "I'm not afraid to kick your ass, DeEtta."

"Children!" Gloria cut in before DeEtta could say anything back to Lucille. "Mind your manners and language."

"We are not children," DeEtta whined at her mother.

"You are certainly acting like it," Gloria scolded. She turned to Rosalee again. "So, tell me. What have you been doing lately?"

Rosalee smiled awkwardly at her mother. Monroe cut in politely to answer for her, "She started running the spice shop Freddy had after he passed away."

"And what do you do?" DeEtta asked. She wasn't bothering to hide her annoyance and agitation in her voice.

"Monroe repairs clocks, new and old," Rosalee smiled at him. Anyone could tell that she was proud of him and the work he does. Lucille had to admit that if she were going to be in a relationship, her sister and Monroe's relationship would be goal. She wanted someone to look at her like that, take her out to fancy restaurants, and simply love her with everything they had.

"I bet that doesn't pay well," DeEtta commented. Lucille got the funny feeling that she knew where this was going.

"What do you mean?" Monroe questioned, slightly concerned about where this was going too.

"I mean you know about her past, right? How she's a drug user and how she abandoned her family for it and how she missed her own father's funeral." There it was. Everything that DeEtta hated about her sister coming out in the open.

Lucille jumped up from the table like she had been slapped in the face, "Do not talk about your own family like that!" The flood of emotions causing her to woge into a fuchsbau.

"She's the one that left us!" DeEtta stood up, woging in defense. "I can't believe that you would defend her after everything!"

"Because you don't know anything, DeEtta!" Lucille yelled at her. She was about to jump across the table when Rosalee laid a hand on her arm.

"I know enough that she missed our own father's funeral!" DeEtta shouted back. "How could someone be so heartless?"

Rosalee stood up. Lucille could feel the anger pouring from her body.

"I missed our father's funeral because I was in jail," Rosalee said. She forced her voice to be calm but Lucille could hear the shake in it for the fury ripping through her body. "I had no idea until I got out. By that time, you and mom weren't talking to me. I had no idea what to do."

DeEtta stood speechless at her sister's words. Lucille could see that conflicting emotions in her. Anger, sympathy, regret.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself," Rosalee stated before storming out the dining room. A moment later, everyone heard the front door slap shut.

Awkward silence filled the room. Gloria hung her head down in shame. DeEtta slowly sat back down in her chair. Lucille looked over at Monroe as he stood to follow his girlfriend out of the house.

"I'm going to check on her," he told Lucille.

Lucille nodded before looking over at DeEtta. She waited till Monroe was out of the house before she spoke. "You have no right to judge her, DeEtta."

"I had no idea," DeEtta answered.

"You would have if you would have just checked in," Lucille said, glaring slightly at her older sister. "You have no idea how much she regrets the choices she made."

The silence was deafening. Lucille sat down on the edge of her chair.

"She had stopped using by the time she went to jail. She went to jail because she shoplifted. She wanted to get out of that life. She wanted to start anew but had no way of doing so. She turned to the only thing she knew and that was shoplifting," Lucille explained. Her voice was calm yet filled with anger. "DeEtta, I know for a fact you didn't try to reach out to her. Neither did I. But she and I fixed our issues long before Freddy passed."

DeEtta looked at her younger sister. She was still speechless.

"I'm going to check on them," Gloria spoke, finally coming to her senses.

Lucille and DeEtta both stood up, following their mother out the room. Lucille stood beside their mother, watching Rosalee and Monroe have a moment. It was only then that she noticed DeEtta had made her way over to them.

"God damn it," Lucille muttered.

She passed Rosalee, who was mustering up the courage to walk back to the house. DeEtta had already woged.

"If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you," DeEtta spoke to Monroe, who had woged in defense.

"You will never touch him, DeEtta," Lucille spoke. She didn't bother woging. She glared at her sister with a silent threat. Lucille grabbed Monroe's arm. "Come on, let's get back inside. Dinner isn't over yet."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I do not own anything besides my OC, Lucille Calvert.

This chapter takes place during The Wild Hunt/Revelation. This chapter is a long one! The longest one so far!

I would like to thank **mdawn89, Serena Salvatore,** and **KristenaA** for following and favoriting!

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

* * *

 **Chapte r Fifteen**

 _One Week Later_

It started off as a normal day for Lucille. She woke up, took Tod out, got dressed for work, and ate one of her homemade breakfast bento boxes.

She was munching on a blueberry when her cellphone rang. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she saw Rosalee's name flash across the screen.

"Is everything alright?" Lucille answered.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Rosalee shouted in her ear. Lucille nearly dropped the phone. Part because of the shock of the news and shock of the sound of her sister's deafening voice.

"Congrats!" Lucille shouted back, smiling. "I'm glad he finally asked! I don't know how much longer I could hold that secret in!"

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the phone, "You knew?"

Lucille laughed at her sister's response, "Of course, I knew!"

"But how? Why?"

She smiled, fondly, at her sister's reaction, "I'm your closest friend and relative, Rose. You honestly think that Monroe was going to ask you without my permission?"

"He asked you for permission!" Rosalee gushed. "That's so cute!"

"Yea, that's what I thought too," Lucille said, laughing. "But hey! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Rosalee squealed in delight, "I can't wait. I need to start planning right now!"

"Well, I hope I'm your maid of honor," Lucille comment as she threw on her jacket. She knew if she didn't leave now, she wouldn't make it to work on time.

"Of course! Was there any other option?" Rosalee replied. Lucille could hear the smirk in her sister's voice.

"There's Juliette..." Lucille answered, almost instantaneously. She wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel of her car when she realized she said it out loud.

"Juliette isn't my sister though," Rosalee said. The smirk in her voice was gone. Lucille could tell that there was still a hint of humor in her voice. "I would never pick Juliette over my own sister. And you know it!"

Lucille smiled a little at her sister's reassurance, "Then I guess I better get started a planning the wedding then!"

"Yes, you do!" Rosalee said, her smile returning.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

Lucille walked into the spice shop. She used to meet her brother for lunch at least once a week while he was alive. She figured why not continue the routine with her sister.

She smiled when she saw her sister behind the counter. The shop was empty, for now. "Let me see the ring!"

Rosalee faked a smile and held out her hand.

"What's eating you?" Lucille questioned as she examined the beautiful ring that Monroe gave her. Jealous pinched at her heart but she ignored it and smiled at her sister. "It's beautiful, Rosalee. You don't know how lucky you really are."

"I know I'm lucky," Rosalee smiled slightly at her. "I'm just concerned about his parents."

Lucille sat down on the stool beside her sister, "What is wrong with his parents?"

"I'm just nervous, I guess. He says they're old-fashioned and blah, blah, blah," Rosalee answered, leaning against the counter. "I'm just afraid they won't like me."

Lucille started laughing at her sister, "You're kidding, right?" She continued laughing while her sister brooded. "I have never met anyone that didn't like you, Rosalee."

"Luci," Rosalee looked over at her.

"Rose," Lucille tipped her head slightly to the side. She analyzed her sister for a moment before speaking again. "They will love you, Rosalee. Anyone that is blind can see that you love Monroe more than life itself. You would do anything for him and vice versa. If his parents can't see that. If they can't accept what you are, who you are. Then that is not your problem."

"But it is my problem!"

"No, it's not. It's their problem."

"I am not going to be the one that comes in between Monroe and his family. I already went through that myself. I am not putting Monroe in that kind of situation," Rosalee stated firmly. "I just won't."

"You won't put him in that situation, but we both know that he would gladly be in that situation as long as he had you in his life," Lucille said, picking at her nails. "That man loves you to death."

Rosalee was silent as she continued to think, "They're coming to Portland."

"What?"

"His parents. They are coming to Portland."

"When?"

"She called last night to tell us that she booked tickets."

"So, that's why you are so worked up," Lucille said, standing up off the stool. "You'll be fine. Trust me!"

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock when Lucille's phone started ringing. She frowned deeply when she saw her sister's name flashing across the screen.

"Rose?" she answered. "Why are you calling so late?"

Lucille couldn't hear anything but Rosalee's cries.

"Rose?" Lucille said, louder this time. Panic coursed through her veins. "What is wrong?"

"Th-they hate me!" Rosalee stuttered between her sobs.

"Who? Who hates you?" Lucille asked, sitting up on the couch.

"His p-p-parents!"

Lucille growled a little at the thought of his parents, "Where are you?"

"I-I-I'm at the Spice Shop," Rosalee answered her after a momentary pause.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Lucille told her, hanging up the phone. She didn't bother changing out of her pajamas as she grabbed her jacket and car keys.

She had half the mind to go over to the Monroe's house. But she knew that would only make the situation worse for Rosalee and Monroe. He probably had enough on his plate. He didn't need a wild fuchsbau storming into his house and telling off his parents.

Ten minutes later, Lucille was walking into the Spice Shop. She could hear Rosalee crying in the back room.

"Rosalee?"

"Back here," Rosalee answered, weakly. At least she called down enough to stop stuttering.

Lucille nearly broke when she saw her sister. She was curled up in a ball, wearing Monroe's tan, heavy, lumberjack coat. Her hair was a mess, probably because of how many times she ran her fingers through in frustration. Her eyes were bloodshot.

Lucille sat down next to Rosalee. Without saying a word, she cuddled into her big sister.

"It's all my fault," Rosalee stated, sadly.

Lucille huffed at her, "NONE of this is your fault, Rosalee."

Rosalee didn't have anything else to say.

Lucille wasn't sure if it was because someone was finally there to comfort her or if she was that tired. Or maybe it was both. Either way, Rosalee finally started closing her eyes and falling asleep. It was only after Rosalee's breathing steadied and her tears stopped, that Lucille allowed herself to close her eyes.

* * *

Lucille opened her eyes reluctantly as she heard the front door of the Spice Shop open. When she glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall, she was thankful that she didn't have school the next day. 'Thank God for Saturdays!'

She glanced over to see Monroe standing in the doorway. Lucille glared at him.

"Hey..." he said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille asked. Her anger getting the best of her.

"I'm here to apologize to my fiancée," Monroe answered like a wounded dog.

"Your parents should be the one's apologizing," Lucille growled at him. "No one treats my big sister like that... No one."

"I know. I won't stand for it either," Monroe state simply, before glancing at Rosalee.

"Luci, can I please have a moment with Monroe?" Rosalee's voice was light with sleep.

Lucille sighed, angrily, but got off the bed anyway, "If you need me, call me."

Rosalee nodded her head as she watched her younger sister walk out the door.

Lucille walked hesitantly to her car. She hated leaving her sister in this state, but she knew she was in good hands with Monroe. For the first, she was starting to regret telling Monroe she was okay with him proposing.

' _What am I thinking?!_ ' she yelled at herself.

Monroe and Rosalee were perfect together. She absolutely hated herself for resenting them just a little because of how perfect and happy they were. All because she wasn't.

It wasn't long before Lucille parked her car in her driveway. She could hear Tod barking as she walked through the garage to her private doorway. A pang of guilt thrashed through her when she realized that she left Tod at the house for at least eight hours.

"I'm sorry, boy," she said in her best baby voice. "Let's get you outside for a bit before I go to sleep."

Tod ran to the door, his tail thumping against anything that was in its range. He sat impatiently by the back door as Lucille peeled her jacket off. He let out a little whine as she walked over to him.

"I said I'm sorry!" she spoke as she opened the back door. Tod shot out in a flash, disappearing in the darkness.

Lucille fished through her fridge for something to snack on. Her stomach hating her for being up this late, weekend or not. She finally decided on Greek yogurt. She leaned against the kitchen counter as she ate, waiting to see her dog's happy face in the back door.

She was about half way through her Greek yogurt when her phone started ringing. Her brows furrowed together when she looked at the clock and then her phone. Instantly, her heart started to beat fast when she the familiar number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lucille?" Nick's voice floated through the receiver. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," she answered. "I was dealing with Rosalee this evening. Apparently, Monroe's parents came to visit. I just got home."

"I know," Nick said, a little uncomfortable. "I met them."

"You okay?" It was her first instinct. She saw what had happened as a result of her sister meeting Monroe's parents.

"Yea, I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle," Nick answered. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke again. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Okay?"

"I need help looking for a Wesen that scalps its victims," Nick said, a little unsure if she would actually agree after she found out what he needed help with.

"Looking as in help research or help find?" Lucille questioned after she thought about it for a moment. "I'm okay with the research part but the finding part is too dangerous for me."

"Researching."

Lucille paused again. It didn't take her long to come up with an answer, "Yes, I'll help. Where and when?"

"... Right now." Nick answered. "Can I come and pick you up?"

Lucille's heart nearly ripped out of her chest, "Yea... Yea... You remember where I live?"

"I'll be over in ten."

Lucille stood in place for a good thirty seconds. Nick was coming to her house... She glanced down at her clothes. She was still in her pajamas. 'Fuck it.' she thought as she brought Tod back into the house.

She grabbed her jacket and slipped her sneakers back on her feet. She was going to be ready the second she saw headlights. Ten minutes later, she saw Nick's older SUV making its way down her street.

She slipped out her front door, locking it behind her. She quickly skipped down the steps.

"Hey," she said dumbly as she opened the car door.

"Hey," Nick said, just as awkwardly. "You sure you don't want any sleep tonight. I would understand."

Lucille blinked at him, "You asked for my help and I'm going to help you."

Nick nodded his head firmly as he backed out of her driveway.

"So, where are we heading?" Lucille asked. It was late and her voice was naturally low.

"To the trailer," Nick answered, like she should know all about it.

"The trailer?"

Nick glanced over at her confused, "You know... the trailer."

"What trailer?"

"You mean to tell me that Monroe never told you?" Nick questioned.

"Told me what?" Lucille was honestly confused.

Nick was silent for a moment, "I have a trailer. It's more like a moving Grimm library. Books, weapons, apothecary mixtures."

Lucille sat in shock for a moment, "You aren't going to kill me tonight... right?"

Nick looked at her with just a much shock, "Why would I kill you?" Despite the shock he was in, humor was still in his voice. She could see a small smirk forming on his face.

"Well, you are taking to a place I've never seen nor heard of. You just described it as a Wesen killing mobile. It is only logical for me to jump to the worst conclusion," Lucille reasoned.

"I'm not going to kill you," Nick answered. "I just need help with this. Hank bailed on me this evening, Monroe is busy dealing with his parents, Rosalee wouldn't answer her phone. I couldn't think of anyone else but you."

Lucille glanced over at him, "Well, I'll try my best to help."

Nick pulled into a storage area. Lucille glanced around. She saw everything from the units to boats to RV's. Finally, Nick pulled up to a stainless-steel Airstream trailer. It was only about 15-20 feet long, max. It was simple looking, really.

"This is it," Nick spoke, turning off the car.

Lucille stepped out after him. She waited patiently as he unlocked the door. He turned to her for a moment, "Please... just don't be alarmed when you see it."

She nodded, unsure of what to expect. He had described it as a library but as far as she knew libraries didn't have weapons. She pictured it more as a moving dungeon.

She held her breath as she watched the door swing outward. At first, all she saw was darkness until Nick flipped on the light. It was like her feet were glued to the ground. She was suddenly very frightened of the trailer.

"Come on," Nick smiled down at her. "I promise nothing is going to hurt you."

Lucille slowly stepped up into the trailer. She let her eyes wonder. She saw the desk and chair littered with books. She saw more books, lining the shelves from floor to ceiling. She saw the apothecary mixtures that he was talking about sitting haphazardly on a side table next to the door. She saw random, small weapons laying around.

"Where should we get started?" she asked after she took everything in.

Nick handed her a couple books, "Just look for anything that mentions scalping and go from there."

Lucille nodded and sat down on what used to be a bed. She folded her legs under her and opened the first book. Instantly, she was involved with what she read. Some of it she understood and some of it was in Latin or Greek. She just couldn't read it all but she was definitely interested in it.

* * *

What felt like minutes was actually hours. Lucille looked through the window to be blinded by the sunrise, peaking between the buildings of Portland. She groaned in pain as she stepped off the bed and stood up, stretching. In doing so, she knocked off a couple books from the bed by accident.

"You find anything?" Nick asked, still skimming through the books that were stacked on the desk.

"No," Lucille said glumly. She was reading at a much slower rate than Nick was. Mainly because this was the first time that she was ever reading something this interesting. She wanted to soak it all in.

She leaned down to pick of the books that she dropped. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Nick must of have noticed her look, "You got something?"

Lucille held the book in hand, like it was some sacred, mystical totem. She kept rereading the passage over and over again. Finally, she read the excerpt out loud for Nick to hear. "Known by many different names, these Wesen go into a rage on the battlefield with no fear of death, mad as hounds, faces smeared with blood of victims, fighting in trance-like fury, scalping their defeated enemies.

"They sew these trophies of war into cloaks of hair, supposedly giving them the power of the warrior they've defeated. These Wesen achieve such fearsome reputations, they also became known as Berserkers.

"The vile cloaks of scalped hair they wear into battle seem to protect them from weapons, making them nearly invulnerable. I do believe that, like Samson, they have a weakness. If one could take their hair as they had taken the hair of others, it would weaken them - but I was unable to get close enough and was forced to retreat before I could test my theory."

She glanced up at Nick, stunned to silence about what she just read.

"What kind is it?" Nick simply asked.

"It's a wildesheer. Also known as Caccia Morta." She did her best to pronounce the Italian words. She wasn't that great at pronouncing foreign words. When she was high school, and even in college, she always messed up the pronunciation of them.

"That's the only Wesen that you found that scalps?" Nick asked again.

Lucille paused a moment, "Do you mind if I ask who has been scalped?" Before he could answer the question, she continued. "I mean it says that they scalp their defeated enemies..."

Nick was quiet for the moment, "Everyone who was killed was in uniform..."

Lucille's eyes brightened up at the morbid thought, "Maybe this wildesheer is searching for authority figures. Cops, park rangers, firefighters because they are looking for the most powerful enemy."

Nick looked at her for a moment before it clicked in his head, "Because it the scalps of their victims give them their power!"

"Exactly," Lucille said, smiling that he actually got what she was trying to say. "You just have to figure out who they are after before they scalp them."

"Lucille, you are a genius!" Nick said, hugging her. "I got to get you home so I get to the precinct!"

* * *

Lucille quietly helped Rosalee set the table for dinner. She kept glancing up at Monroe's parents who were awkwardly sitting in the living room with Nick and Juliette.

"I'm nervous," Rosalee whispered.

"Rightfully so."

"They don't like me."

"They're idiots."

Lucille continued the small talk with Rosalee until everything was ready at the dinner table. She sat beside Rosalee, forcing Nick to sit on the end next to Juliette.

It was a surprise to her when her sister had called her the evening after the fiasco. Rosalee invited her to dinner. _"Please Luci! I need you there!"_

Juliette finally decided to break the awkward silence, "Have you guys decided on a date yet?"

Rosalee was about to answer when Bart, Monroe's father, woged. Lucille wasn't far behind him in her own woge. Monroe and his mother soon followed suit. This caused Rosalee to woge in defense.

Lucille jumped out of her skin when Nick banged on the table, "Everyone! Will you please calm down!"


End file.
